


Heal Thyself

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Handful of Jacks [4]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Age Play, Begging, Blow Job, Choking, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Play, Double Penetration, Emetophlilia, Erotic Electrostimulation, Face Slapping, Fisting, Large Insertion, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Middle Play, Mommy play, Multiple Orgasms, Panties, Scratching, Stuffing, Vomit, male mommy, mute character, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:24:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Fourth in theHandful of Jack'sfic series!Further adventures for the good Doctor Schneeplestein and his fellow egos.





	Heal Thyself

Henrik was writing in his journal, when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

There was that brief moment - _shit, gotta put on some boy clothes gotta change my shirt_ but… fuck it.

He was trying to be more open about his… thing for wearing feminine clothing, because really, who cared?

He’d fucked everyone in this house, just about, in one way or another, and if they could trust him with their deep, dark secrets, he could trust them with his. 

So okay. 

He wasn’t even wearing anything particularly scandalous - a pair of soft pajama pants, a floral, lace tank top. 

He opened the door, his anxiety already crawling up his throat, to find….

“Jameson?”

Jameson smiled at Henrik, his expression nervous. 

_Can we talk about something?_

Jameson looked… downright nervous.

“Is everything okay?”

_It’s fine. I’d just like to talk in private._

Jameson closed the door behind him, and the two of them were in the small room together. 

“So what would you like to talk about?”

Henrik tried to shove his hands into his pockets, then realized he had no pockets. 

Hmm.

Jameson was wearing his vest unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up. 

_You look pretty,_ Jameson signed.

Henrik blushed, resisted the urge to fiddle with his hem or adjust his shirt.

“Thank you,” said Henrik, “but I didn’t think you’d need to tell me that in complete privacy.”

Jameson was fiddling with his own hands, which he didn’t do often - Henrik didn’t know the origins of Jameson’s muteness, but it had been around long enough that Jameson’s thought of his hands as his primary means of communication. 

To fiddle with them like that was usually a bad sign. 

Or at least… some kind of sign. Maybe not bad.

Maybe Henrik was reading too much into this.

_I was thinking...._

Jameson left his hands hovering for a second, right by his head, and then he blushed, bringing them down again, before trying again.

_I was thinking,_ Jameson signed, _that I like you._

"Well," said Henrik, and he sat at his desk chair, leaning back into it, "I like you too, Jameson."

Jameson sat on the bed, and he was clearly sitting there, looking uncomfortable. 

_No, not like that,_ signed Jameson, and he looked like he was trying to figure out what it was that he was trying to get across. _I like you as my friend, but I also like you. I don't just... I'm interested in you. As a partner. A sweetheart. A boyfriend._

First Jameson signed "friend," then "close friend," then "sweetheart." 

The sign for "boyfriend" was a funny one - an old joke, from when Henrik was still learning sign, and just mashing English words up together to make them into sign, which... well, he'd learned pretty soon that it didn't work like that. 

"Oh," said Henrik.

He was blushing so hard that his heart was throbbing in his ears. 

_Sorry,_ Jameson signed, and he looked nervous. _I should probably have waited until it was a more convenient time._

Henrik leaned forward, and he took Jameson's hands in his own.

That was... well, to be blunt, that was an extremely rude thing to do - effectively gagging the signer - but Henrik needed some of the physical contact.

"You don't need to be sorry," Henrik said. "I'm just... surprised is all."

Jameson raised an eyebrow, conveying "why?" without moving his hands.

"Because...."

Henrik sighed, and he leaned back into his chair, letting go of Jameson's hands, his own hands on his knees. 

Jameson made a general "go on" motion. 

"Because I thought I was just... providing a service to you. Because I thought most of your interest was because we're... you know, similar, and because I filled your need and you filled my need."

_It's not just a... need,_ Jameson signed. _I care about you. I care about you a lot. I've been realizing that you make me happy, and I want to... I want to pursue that. If you're okay with that. If you're not, that's alright,_ he added quickly.

"No, no," Henrik said. "No, I... I'm flattered."

_But you're not interested,_ Jameson signed, and he looked resigned, but relieved. _At least I got it out._

"No, I didn't say that either," Henrik said slowly. "I'd... I mean. I'd be interested. If you wanted to... to try something. But I would ask for you to get a new doctor. I don't feel comfortable being your romantic partner and your doctor at the same time."

_Why?_

"Because if you had some kind of, you know, problem, that you didn't want me to know, I'd feel weird about it."

_I don't entirely understand,_ said Jameson, _but I'll respect that, if you want to do the... romance thing._

“I’ve also… you know that I do sexual things with people, as part of my practice.”

Jameson nodded.

“I’m not going to stop doing that. I provide a vital service.”

Jameson nodded, and he looked thoughtful, then began to sign again.

_I’m not really asking you to change anything,_ Jameon signed. _Your business is your business, and my business is my business. I’d be interested in us having an… our business, but as long as you’re safe about it, I’m fine with you going out doing whatever. Or whoever, as the case may be._

Henrik laughed, and Jameson grinned back at him, looking amused. 

"Thank you," said Henrik. "But... as long as you're willing to get a new doctor, I'd be okay with being your... _boyfriend_."

He signed the last word, and then Jameson was looking into Henrik's eyes, and Henrik was looking back into Jameson's eyes, and then he looked away, blushing.

He was acutely, painfully aware of the fact that he was wearing floral pajamas, that a lot of his skin was visible, that he was blushing so hard that his chest was turning pink, and then Jameson was reaching for Henrik, and Henrik was reaching for ameson, and the two of them were kissing.

It was... it was awkward kissing, which was funny, considering the fact that the two of them had kissed before, but here they were, bumping noses, teeth clicking.

"Sorry," Henrik said, pulling back a bit.

Jameson was blushing, and he looked to the side, the ran his fingers through Henrik's hair, willingly muting his own words to hold Henrik close.

There was an intimacy to that, an intensity that was more than Henrik was entirely... expecting. 

There was a rush of emotions covering him, like being swamped by a wave, but that was okay - it was more than okay.

Henrik kissed Jameson again, and it was better this time, smoother, sweeter.

He slid his tongue into Jameson's mouth, and then they were pulling apart, looking each other in the face, panting. 

"Oh," said Henrik, and he flushed. 

They were pressed close enough together that Jameson couldn't sign. 

Or at least, sign comfortably, with proper grammar. 

So Jameson leaned back, and they lost some precious contact, but Jameson was grinning.

_Do you want to tell everyone else?_

"I don't see why not," said Henrik. 

_I worry you'd feel weird about them knowing,_ Henrik signed.

"Know what? That I'm an actual human being with actual human feelings?" Henrik laughed, and he was flushing. "If it's about, you know, me being... not straight, I mean, that cat is way out of the bag."

Jameson made the sign for "cat," and he looked amused. 

"Yeah. Exactly."

_Thank you,_ signed Jameson. 

"For what?"

_Not just dismissing me right away,_ signed Jameson. _Not thinking I'd be a bad partner because I can't talk, or because I've got... you know, an unusual fetish._

"I mean," Henrik said, "in this house, you're pretty normal."

He grinned a bit in spite of himself.

"I'm pretty weird myself," he said.

Jameson rolled his eyes. 

_You like to wear clothes. What's weird about wearing clothes?_

"Well, okay, yeah, but... men's clothes versus women's clothes and all that."

Another shrug.

_They keep the sun off of you, that's all that matters,_ signed Jameson, although his finger slid under one of the straps of Henrik's camisole, sliding it off of Henrik's shoulder. 

"This doesn't, really," said Henrik. "I'd get burned to hell if I wore this outside."

_You'd look cute, though. Maybe in a bathing suit._

"You've seen me in a bathing suit," Henrik mumbled, and he was right in Jameson's neck, flushing. 

He had to lean back, as he felt Jameson's hands shift.

_A pretty bathing suit,_ signed Jameson, and Henrik blushed harder.

"Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Henrik's voice was quiet.

Jameson nodded. 

“I know I don’t look… you know, like a girl. When I’m all decked out like this.”

Jameson shrugged.

_Girls aren’t the only ones who can be pretty,_ he signed.

“Well, yeah, but they’re the default template,” said Henrik, and then he blushed.

He was still blushing.

He couldn’t seem to stop. 

Jameson shrugged again, and he kissed Henrik on the mouth.

_You don’t have to fit the default template in order to be attractive,_ he signed.

Henrik kissed Jameson back, and he leaned back into his chair.

“Thank you… thank you for being honest,” Henrik said, and yeah, he was blushing harder. “With me, I mean. About… feelings.”

_You’re cute,_ Jameson signed, and then he yawned, looking apologetic. 

“You gonna head to bed?”

Jameson nodded.

“I should too,” said Henrik. “Just gotta finish this.”

He indicated his journal.

_Would you want to maybe… do something? Something romantic, I mean. At some point in the near future._

“That sounds nice,” Henrik said, and he was blushing again, in spite of himself.

Jameson gave him one more kiss, and then leaving the room.

Henrik sighed, leaning back in his chair again, and he was blushing.

Oh god.

He had it bad.

How could he have it so bad already?

Had he been harboring some kinds of feelings for Henrik, and just hadn’t realized it?

That would make sense - he had a bad habit of ignoring his own feelings until they kicked him in the gut, which wasn’t the most healthy thing, but… well, physician, heal thyself.

But Jameson really liked him.

Oh geez.

Henrik covered his face with both hands, and he was smiling so wide that his lips hurt a little bit.

Someone liked him.

Actually _liked_ him. 

As him, not as the idea of him - no Florence Nightingale syndrome or anything like that, just him being himself.

Okay.

He could do this.

He took a deep breath, and he made to shove his hands in his pockets again, then frowned. 

For all that women’s clothes were generally made of softer materials and looked prettier, they were also lacking in pockets, which was annoying.

He finished his writing, and then he was getting into bed, turning the light out, and rolling onto his stomach.

He had a full roster the next day - he needed to get his rest, if he wanted to give his patients the care that they deserved.

* * *

Henrik woke up with his alarm, and he groaned, covering his eyes with one hand and groping around for it, to turn it off.

He was half tempted to snooze, but… no.

He was going to get up and do things that needed to be done.

He was an adult, with adult responsibilities, who needed to do aforementioned adult things.

… no wonder Jack was drawn to the whole age play thing, if it meant letting go of some of this.

But no.

Henrik sighed, sat up.

He’d twisted around a bunch in his sleep, and had kicked his pajama pants off at some point - it must have been too warm.

He wasn’t even thinking as he pulled them back on, then climbed out of bed, opening the door.

He wasn’t human yet - he hadn’t even thought about the fact that he needed to put on actual clothes in order to go to breakfast.

But fuck it - all the other egos mooched around in their underwear, so what was wrong with him wearing a pair of pajama pants and a tank top?

If they hadn’t been made of this silky fabric, or if they hadn’t been printed with flowers, he wouldn’t have been half as embarrassed.

Jameson was sitting at the kitchen table, eating breakfast, and his whole face lit up when he saw Henrik.

_Morning,_ Jameson signed, then paused, and signed _sweetheart._

Henrik smiled at Jameson, aware that his own face was probably getting brighter as well.

“Hi,” he said, and he leaned down, and pressed a nervous kiss to the top of Jameson’s head.

“Hey,” said Chase, who was sipping coffee and looking slightly sad, “do I get a kiss too?”

“I mean,” Henrik said, “If you really want one. But, uh… not the same kind of kiss.”

“No? What’s Jameson got that I don’t?”

_I could sign you under the tale,_ Jameson told Chase. 

“Well, yeah,” said Chase, and he snorted. 

“We’re, uh… we’re entangled,” said Henrik. “Me and Jameson.”

Chase raised an eyebrow, and took another slug of coffee. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I think he means they’re dating,” said Jack, and he was coming in as well, looking sleepy but amused in spite of himself. “Congrats, dudes. Now you can stop shooting hopeful expressions across the dinner table.”

“I don’t send hopeful looks over the dinner table!”

“You totally do,” said Chase, and he looked amused too. “Well, glad to know now.”

“Yeah?”

Henrik had been a bit worried about Chase finding out - the guy was very lonely, and seemed to be a bit… jaded in regards to romance.

“But will your new boyfriend take offense to all the diddling you get up to in the office?”

Anti was just… there, sitting next to Jameson.

Jameson, to his credit, didn’t even jump, just gave Anti a look.

_If I didn’t know better,_ Jameson signed, _I’d say that you were the jealous one._

“Oh, shut up,” said Anti. 

Henrik grinned wider.

It was always nice to see someone else getting under Anti’s skin. 

“We still got our appointment?”

Anti was clearly trying not to pout, but he was speaking to Henrik.

“Yep,” said Henrik.

“Nice jammies,” said Anti, and then he was gone again. “Really bring out your eyes.”

Henrik flushed, and he made a face.

“I hate it when he does that,” said Jack. 

“You do look cute,” said Chase quickly, and then he was blushing.

“Thanks,” said Henrik, and he was blushing as well.

Welp.

Best not to dwell on it.

Best to just eat breakfast and get going.

* * *

Henrik ate his breakfast, took a shower, and stood in his bedroom, still dripping wet.

He was… awfully tempted to wear a pair of panties.

Since he’d been experimenting with being more comfortable being feminine, and it wasn’t as if he was hiding anything from anyone around here.

They’d all seen him decked out in his feminine clothes - why would he be so embarrassed?

… because there was a difference between dressing up pretty for sexy fun time, versus just… wearing a pair of panties in his day to day life.

But fuck it.

If they gave him any crap… well, considering all the things he knew about them, he doubted they’d give him any crap.

He doubted they’d give him any crap regardless, all things considered.

So he pulled on a pair of cute panties - not even sexy ones, not really, just cotton stripes in white and blue and orange - and then put his pants on over them.

He was almost tempted to put on a camisole under his shirt, but no.

That would be taking it too far.

He picked up his deodorant, than paused, and blushed.

He knew that Jameson liked it when he smelled a bit more like himself, and it wasn’t like he really… sweated, so maybe….

Henrik put the little stick down, and he stood there, shoving his hands into his pockets, looking himself in the mirror again.

He had a _boyfriend_.

He wasn’t even sure why he was so giddy about it, except that he was, and he was blushing at himself in the mirror, and smiling a bit.

He wanted to kiss Jameson, right now.

He wanted to do dumb romantic stuff, but that wasn’t really something that he was going to do.

He was going to stand there and blush about the idea of him having a boyfriend, because it made him happy, and what was the point of living in the world, if not to get a few small joys of out of it, now and then.

He finished his giggling, to pull a shirt on and head off to work.

He had a busy day ahead of him.

* * * 

The office was as quiet as it always was, when Henrik came in.

He liked the quiet - it was a welcome respite from the hustle and bustle of the main house, which, while rewarding in its own way, could be pretty exhausting. 

It was quiet here.

Quiet, and neat.

He leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his head, and he sighed.

He’d changed into his scrubs, although he still had his panties on, and part of him was tempted to just close his eyes, catch up on a bit of sleep.

But no.

He had to get ready for things, and that meant… well, getting ready.

Marvin was his first patient of the day, and... well, Henrik had seen the size of the box that Marvin had picked up.

The toy was probably going to be _huge_.

Some day, Henrik was going to talk to Marvin about that - ask about the origins of the hole “giant insertion” thing he had. 

Some of it was obviously sensation - Henrik could agree that the sensation of being stretched out was satisfying - but there had to be something else there.

He was already starting to get a little overheated - it was almost uncomfortable, walking around without any deodorant on. 

He was kind of worried about smelling bad, although he wasn’t too worried about it - he didn’t sweat much, which cut into that.

But he could almost imagine the look on Jameson’s face - maybe he’d give Jameson the shit he’d worn all day, let Jameson smell it.

Henrik still didn’t entirely… understand Jameson’s olfactophilia, but it was pretty harmless, as far as kinks went. 

It was more sanitary than other ones, and pretty easy to fulfill, all things considered. 

Henrik realized that he was still grinning up at the ceiling, and he shifted in his seat, and sighed.

He needed to get his head back into his job, and stop acting like some kind of love struck teenager. 

He was an adult.

He wasn’t just an adult - he was a doctor!

Okay. 

He heard the knock on his door, and he put on his “doctor” face, and opened the door. 

* * * 

Marvin was sitting in his customary seat across from Henrik, and he was shifting in his seat, rubbing his hands together.

He always looked so uneasy, when it came to talking about his desires, which always confused Henrik. 

It wasn’t like there was anything particularly unorthodox about Marvin’s… thing for large objects. 

Hell, if someone was manufacturing the types of things that Marvin liked to put in his ass, wouldn’t it make sense that it was considered normal?

… and Henrik was spacing out.

“Sorry, could you repeat that, please?”

Henrik cleared his throat, and realized that he was blushing.

It was a bit harder to… well, concentrate, with the panties on. 

It was nice to be held so… close, to practically be cradled. 

“I was saying, I’m kind of worried that I may be doing… you know, permanent damage to my body. Because I like to do this.”

Henrik shrugged.

“I mean,” he said, “you’re using proper preparation, right? You stretch yourself open, you make sure to go easy, you use lube?”

“Well, yeah,” said Marvin. “I don’t want to end up in the hospital with… well, any of that. The idea of ending up on a medical curiosity blog is… kind of unpleasant.”

‘Oh, someone getting something stuck up their butt in a creative way wouldn’t end up on a medical curiosity blog,” said Henrik, making a vague hand motion. “That’s pretty common. So common that it’s got a name.”

“It _does_?”

Marvins’ eyes were wide.

“Yeah. Eiffel syndrome.”

“Eiffel syndrome?”

“”I Fell” syndrome,” said Henrik, and he smiled a bit. “Because, you know, people get things stuck up their butts, and then say that they fell on it. As if it would somehow work that way.”

“... could you get something stuck up your butt by falling on it?”

“I mean,” said Henrik, there is probably someone out there who’s ended up with something stuck up their butt because they fell on it. But the number is probably a very, very small one.”

“I’m not sure if I feel better or worse,” Marvin murmured.

“I think that you don’t need to worry,” Henrik said, and he gave his best smile.

Marvin smiled back - he was wearing his mask.

“Um,” said Marvin, and he was blushing again. “I have another question.”

“Yes?”

“Is it true that you and Jameson are… you know, together?”

“Yes,” said Henrik, and his own cheeks were turning pink. 

“Is it gonna be a problem? Like, you and me… you doing sexual things with me. If that’s okay?”

“It’s perfectly alright,” Henrik said. “My relationships are in no danger, and while it is sweet of you to worry, you don’t need to.”

“Well,” said Marvin, “if you’re sure.”

“I very much am,” said Henrik. 

“Okay,” said Marvin, and he sighed. 

He looked embarrassed.

“Is something the matter?”

“It’s… it’s dumb,” said Marvin.

“I can assure you, there will be no judgement from me,” said Henrik.

“I’m worried… i’m worried that I’m ruining myself for having sex with other people,” said Marvin. “Because I like the sensation of being so filled up. I’m worried if I have sex with someone else, I won’t be satisfied, because, you know, I like having super big things inside of me. And human cocks… don’t come in those sizes.” He paused, then seemed to catch his own implications. “Not to say that I want to fuck anyone who isn’t human,” he added quickly. “I mean, uh, if there was a sentient alien or something i’d be up for fucking them, obviously, if they also wanted to have sex, but, uh….”

Henrik held a hand up, to stem the flow of nervous chatter.

Marvin fiddled with his mask. 

“I know what you meant,” he told Marvin, and he smiled. “Would you like me to talk you through your anxiety?”

“... please,” said Marvin. 

“Okay,” said Henrik. “So you like the sensation of being stretched full, right?”

“Yeah,” said Marvin. “And being spread wide open.”

“And that’s why you like very large toys, right?”

“Right.” 

“So why do you like having sex with other people?”

“... what?”

“Humor me,” Henrik said. “If you wanted to have sex with someone - no toys, just you and the person - what would you want from it?” 

“I’d like… well, I like the… the closeness,” said Marvin. 

He was avoiding Henrik’s eyes. 

“What kind of closeness?”

“Like… I like holding someone,” said Marvin. “I like how it feels when you… when you have your hand on their chest, and you can feel their heart beating. And I really like it when you’re close enough to someone that your eyelashes are up against their cheek, or when you’re inside of someone, or they’re inside of you, and you watch their face as your heartbeats just… meet.”

“So from what I’m gathering,” said Hernik, “is that you seek out sex with other people specifically because you want connection and specific sensations, whereas when you seek out large toys and the like specifically because you like the way those feel inside of you.”

“... I hadn’t thought of it like that,” said Marvin, and he took his mask off, so that Henrik was looking straight into Marvin’s face. “I guess… I thought it was all sex.”

“Sex can mean many things,” Henrik said. “And besides - you’re still making connections, when you do sexual things with toys. It’s a different kind of thing. And it’s not like you’re looking for someone to have a giant penis.” Henrik leaned back in his chair, his hands behind his back, “and even if you were… well, they make toys you can attach to a dick, to make it bigger.”

“They _do_?”

Marvin’s eyes were huge.

“Yep,” said Henrik.

“I… didn’t know that,” said Marvin.

“I mean,” Henrik said quickly, “I have yet to see an extender toy that wasn’t, um… quite as prodigious as your toy selection, but if you were dissatisfied and your partner was alright with it, I’m sure that you could find a happy medium.”

“Thanks, doc,” said Marvin, and he did indeed seem to be relaxing into his seat. “I was… I was really worried about that.”

“Totally understandable,” said Henrik. “Figuring out that kind of thing can be scary.”

“So, uh… are you going to… that is, are you okay with….”

“Do you want me to help you with your new toy?”

“Yes, please,” said Marvin. “If it’s not too much trouble?”

“You did make the appointment,” Henrik pointed out. “If you just wanted to lie on the table and talk about your dreams or play cards, I’d be alright with that. This is your time, to do what you would like to do.”

“I’d like you to help me… you know, to use a toy. I’m kind of intimidated to do it by myself.”

“What about it is intimidating?”

“It’s, uh… it’s kind of big.”

Marvin looked embarrassed.

“Well,” said Henrik, and he grinned, “I wouldn’t expect anything less from you!”

… shit, was that the wrong thing to say?

Marvin grinned, and he looked sheepish, but pleased in spite of himself. 

“Now,” said Henrik, and he rubbed his hands together, leaning forward, “shall we get started?”

Marvin licked his lips, and he was still blushing, but he nodded.

“Let’s… let’s do this.”

* * * 

Henrik fingered Marvin. 

He had Marvin lie flat on the table, legs wide open, and he used his fingers to spread Marvin’s ass open, carefully at first, then harder, using two fingers, three fingers, four fingers, his whole fist. 

It was a wonder, how the human body worked.

Henrik had seen the size of some of the things that went into Marvins’ ass - he’d even put some of them in.

And yet, the muscles were still tight, squeezing, grasping on desperately to Marvin’s fist, as Marvin carefully flexed his wrist, moving his hand in and out gently.

Marvin was sobbing and squirming, because of course he was.

“You feel so tight,” Henrik said, in a slightly awed voice. “Isn’t that nice?” 

“Mmm,” Marvin mumbled, and he was still squirming.

He’d wrinkled up the sanitary paper under him. 

Oh well.

Marvin’s legs were opening wider, and he was lifting his hips up and off of the table, his toes curling against the cold metal of the table.

“Are you doing okay?”

“I’m doing… I’m doing great,” Marvin said, and his voice was thick.

Almost as thick as his cock, which was pressed up against his belly, foreskin retracted, drooling pre-cum, smearing in the hair leading from his navel to his groin. 

“Can you tell me what you’d like next, Marvin?”

“Please,” Marvin said, and he was actually sobbing now, “please, I need… I need you to… I need you to use the toy on me. I need you to help me use the toy.”

“Which one would you like, Marvin?”

Henrik stilled his fist, so that he was just… resting it there. 

“What?”

“Which one would you like? Would you like me to help you use it, or would you like me to use it on you?”

“Oh. Um. I mean. Um.”

Marvin bit his lip, and he was flushing. 

His whole body was flushed, truth be told, from his red cheeks to his splotchy chest, all the way to his red ears. 

“Hmmm?”

Henrik flexed his wrist, moving his fist inside of Marvin, and Marvin gasped, his hips jerking forward. 

“I… I want you to… I want you to help me… help me use it. Guide me on it.”

“Fair enough,” Henrik said. “Let’s just… get it set up.” 

There was a pause.

“And I need to change my glove,” Henrik added, as an afterthought.

That startled a laugh out of Marvin, and that was an interesting sensation - the shuddering, twitching muscles around his fist, which made his cock swell in his panties, inside of his scrubs.

“I should hope so,” Marvin said, and he looked amused. “Can you… can we do this on the floor? I feel like it would be simpler.”

“Of course,” said Henrik. “Just… let me get certain things sorted out first.

* * *

Henrik changed his glove.

He put on a new glove, and he lubed up the toy, and set out the puppy play.

The toy was… well, it was big.

It was bigger than Henrik could imagine letting into his own body, but it wasn’t his body being involved, so he wouldn’t worry about it too much.

He trusted Marvin, and, more importantly, he knew what to do if something went wrong.

So he held on to Marvin’s hips, carefully, as Marvin got up on his knees, the head of the toy pressed against his hole.

“And you’ll -”

“I’ve got you,” Henrik said, and he pressed his forehead against Marvin’s, modeling deep breaths.

Marvin began to breathe as well, and then he was moaning, as Henrik’s careful hands guided him onto the oversized toy, as he slid down onto it. 

“Oh,” Marvin said, and he was… he was taking it all in, slowly, as slowly as Marvin lowered him down. “Oh, fuck, it’s so… big….”

“Does it feel good?”

Henrik kept his tone calm, sweet, caring.

“It’s… so good,” Marvin said, and he was crying, tears dripping down his face, catching in his beard. 

“That’s good,” said Henrik, and he kept holding on to Marvin’s hips, still guiding him down carefully, almost delicately. 

It was a weird, girthy, fantasy dildo, in blues and greens and pinks.

It had bulbs. 

And Marvin was… taking it all in.

He had the flared base of the dildo against his ass, and all of it was inside of Marvin. 

Marvin stared up at Henrik, and his expression was hazy.

“I wanna suck your cock,” he told Henrik.

“Do you?”

"Yeah," said Marvin, and then he was grinning, somehow managing to look endearing, even as a huge cock split him in half. "I wanna see what kinda panties you're wearing today."

Henrik flushed so hard that his ears turned red.

"You... you walk different," Marvin said, and he rolled his hips, his hand wrapped around his cock. "When you've got on the panties. I'm sorry. It's... it's weird that I noticed that, but... oh, fuck...."

"Well," said Henrik, "since you asked so nicely... let me just... get a condom, hold on."

"Right," said Marvin, and he kept shifting, which was no doubt pressing the various bits of the toy against different internal parts of himself.

Henrik tried not to blush too hard.

"I like how cute you look in them," said Marvin, his tone earnest, as he kept his eyes glued on Henrik.

Henrik blushed, and he stood in front of Marvin, shoving down his scrubs, so that Marvin could see the striped panties.

"Oh," said Marvin, and he sounded surprised. "They're cute."

"You did say you found me cute in them," Henrik reminded Marvin, and then he was pushing his panties down again, around his thighs, and he was squeezing his cock, giving it a long, slow stroke.

His toes curled in his shoes, and he moaned, then rolled the condom over his cock quickly.

Marvin looked up at him with an expression that could almost be read as "worshipful," depending on what kinds of gods you believed in, and then Marvin was leaning forward, wrapping his lips around Henrik's cock.

Henrik gave a choked off moan, his hand resting on top of Marvin's head, trying not to thrust or yank, trying not to do anything.

This was all about Marvin - Marvin probably wanted something nice in his mouth, and cocks were a good fit for sucking - the right shape, more or less, usually the right size.

Marvin was sucking on Henrik's cock like a pacifier or a whiskey bottle, clearly just enjoying the sensation of having something in his mouth, not particularly caring if he was doing much of anything to make Henrik feel good.

That was part of the job that Henrik played for so many people - he was there for them to enact their sexual fantasies, to help them feel whatever it was that they wanted.

It was nice, to be needed like this.

To be able to help.

He curled his fingers in Marvin's hair, and kept one ear metaphorically tuned to listen to see if Marvin was in any kind of pain.

Marvin was holding on to Henrik's cock with one hand, to keep it from going too far, and he was sucking, still.

Marvin's other hand was on his own cock, and he was jerking himself off, fast and hard enough that Henrik could hear it.

It almost sounded... painful, although Marvin was probably going to be okay.

Judging by the way that Marvin was moaning, it was appreciated. 

Henrik rolled his hips carefully, and let himself enjoy it.

... he was going to stretch his panties out, by pushing them down around his thighs like this.

Oh well.

He could get new ones.

Mm... Marvin was getting better at blowjobs - or maybe Marvin was just putting some effort into it now.

Regardless, Henrik was moaning and panting, was squirming, was curling his toes and breathing heavily, as his heart beat in his ears.

He was so horny already, so on edge, so desperate for... something.

An orgasm?

No, that wasn't it.

And then Marvin was going stiff, and his sucking had slacked off, and Henrik looked down, to see Marvin's cock shooting cum across Marvin's fist, over Marvin's bare belly, as Marvin writhed and sobbed, his hips jerking forwards, the toy making wet sounds.

Henrik made to pull his cock out, but Marvin made another wet, desperate noise, and then he was... taking Henrik's cock down deeper. 

Not so deep as to gag on it, but definitely deep enough to make Henrik's eyes cross, even as Marvin began to stroke himself again, harder this time. 

"Marvin," Henrik said, aware that his accent was coming thicker, aware that he was starting to shake harder, having trouble keeping his knees from shaking too badly, "Marvin, are you alright?"

Marvin pulled off of Henrik's cock, and he gave an awkward thumbs up. 

"Yeah," said Marvin, and he squirmed some more.

Marvin was going soft, but he was still rubbing himself, he was still squirming and panting, almost sobbing, trying to get more stimulation.

"Are you going to cum again?"

"Yes," Marvin said, and then he was crying out, his head tilting back, and he was indeed, cumming again.

"Mmm," Henrik said, and he licked his lips, pulling away, then unrolling the condom off of his cock, so that he could throw it out.

"Are you gonna... do you want me to make you cum?"

Marvin looked almost... sad.

"I'm not up for cumming right now," Henrik said, and he patted Marvin on the head, gently. "You did a great job, I assure you."

"Is it because you're with me?"

Oh god.

Henrik resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"It's not at all because of you," he told Marvin, as patient as the grave. "I've just got a given amount of sex I can have in a day."

"Oh," said Marvin, and then he looked embarrassed. "I guess you do this with everyone, huh?"

"Not this, exactly," said Henrik, as he pulled his panties back up, tucking his cock into them, then pulling his scrub pants back up. "But yes."

"That makes sense," said Marvin. "I'm sorry."

"I must say," said Henrik, "you're remarkably coherent for a man who's got a toy the size of my forearm up your ass."

Marvin flushed, but looked pleased with himself anyway.

"What can I say? I'm good at these things."

"Good at holding conversation with large things up your ass?"

"Something like that, yeah."

Henrik snorted, and he grinned, and kissed the top of Marvin's head. 

"Let's... get that out of you," he said. "Okay?"

"Okay," said Marvin, and he was blushing. "I'm still all tingly."

"I don't doubt you," said Henrik, and then he was helping Marvin roll over, slowly, and pulling the toy out of Marvin's ass. 

... it was a bit like one of those magic acts, where a whole ribbon of colorful handkerchiefs were pulled out of a pocket.

And Henrik had to work _very_ hard not to burst out laughing at that mental image, because... there was a time and a place. 

So he let the toy pop out, and then it was just… time to clean up. 

“Thank you,” said Marvin, and he smiled at Henrik, like Henrik had hung up the stars.

Henrik kissed Marvin’s forehead. 

“Of course,” said Henrik. “It’s what I’m here for.”

* * *

Henrik ran his hands across his own body, and was tempted to take a shower.

He felt gross - he didn’t sweat the way regular people did, so he didn’t really… smell.

Jameson still took enjoyment out of Henrik’s body, which was the important part, right?

… Henrik flushed, thinking of Jameson, and he leaned back in his chair, waiting for Anti. 

Who knew that Anti could keep him waiting?

… actually, come to think of it, it actually made perfect sense.

Anti was always doing what he could to be inconvenient, so of course he’d be late. 

Henrik’s phone buzzed, and he picked it up, squinting at it a bit. 

_Thinking of you,_ said the text, and then it was a silly selfie from Jameson.

Henrik’s whole face split into a grin - he couldn’t help himself!

And Jameson just looked so… nice. 

He was sitting at the desk where he filmed some of his signing videos, and it was clear he’d been filming - Jameson always dressed nicely when he was going to be filming.

_Thinking of you too,_ Henrik texted, and sent back a dumb selfie, making a silly face.

He got a smiley face back.

And then Anti was in the room.

There wasn’t any fuss - no puff of smoke or anything like that.

Just… one minute, Henrik was by himself in the office, the next he wasn’t.

Henrik looked up, and there was Anti, standing there, pouting.

Full on pouting.

And he was holding the TENS unit.

“I’m here,” Anti said abruptly, and the wound on his neck bled some more. 

“You’re here,” said Henrik.

“That’s what I said,” Anti sniped.

“If you’re going to be a brat, I’m going to take my equipment back and send you on your way,” Henrik warned.

Anti… visibly deflated.

What the hell?!

Since when was Anti trying to be nice?

This was downright… surreal.

“Sorry,” said Anti. 

“Thank you for apologizing,” Henrik said, lacking anything else to say. 

“So… are you going to punish me?”

“Punish you?”

“Yeah,” said Anti, and he looked nervous. “Because… you know, I took your stuff.”

“Do you want me to punish you?”

Henrik kept his tone mild.

“... maybe,” said Anti. 

“Well,” said Henrik, and he found that he was enjoying himself, in spite of himself.

He crossed his arms, leaning back in his seat.

“Well what?”

Anti was… most definitely pouting.

Oh, Anti. 

“If you want something,” Henrik said, “I want you to ask me to. I’m not some kind of mind reader, or anything like that.”

“I didn’t think you were,” Anti grumbled.

“You seem to expect me to act like one,” Henrik said, and he kept his tone mild. “I can’t know what you want me to do unless you tell me what you want.”

“Can’t you just… you know, do what you want to do?”

“You wouldn’t like it if I did what I actually wanted to do,” Henrik said, still in that same mild tone of voice.

Anti’s eyes went wide, and he licked his lips, his whole face turning red.

The cut at Anti’s throat began to bleed a little more.

It was a strange one - why did Anti turn red, when the stuff inside of him wasn’t red?

Anti truly was an enigma. 

“What do you actually want to do?”

“A great many things,” said Anti, and now he was sounding bland, but fuck it. 

What he really wanted to do was not deal with Anti. 

He wanted Anti to go away and leave him alone, so that he could have some time to himself.

But that wasn’t fair - it was his job to take care of all of his fellow egos, even the ones who got on his nerves.

And Anti was trying, if nothing else.

“I want you to… I want you to zap me,” said Anti, and he was shifting his position, practically rubbing his knees together like a school kid forced to recite a poem in front of the class.

It would have been cute, if it wasn’t Anti.

… it was still kind of cute, in a creepy kind of way. 

“You always want me to zap you,” said Henrik. “Since you stole my TENS unit, you could zap yourself, without having to involve me at all.”

“But that’s _boring_ ,” said Anti, and there was a whine in his voice now. “It’s more fun when you do it.”

“You know, if you want more people to have fun with, it would do better to not antagonize them.”

Anti rolled his eyes.

“Yes, mummy,” Anti snarked. “Anything else?”

Henrik raised an eyebrow, and didn’t say anything.

Anti… actually visibly deflated.

It was pretty damn impressive.

“If you’re going to be a brat about it,” Henrik said, “I’m not going to do anything but take my equipment back and kick you out of my office.”

“I could always come back,” Anti said. 

“Yes,” said Henrik, “but I don’t have to pay attention to you.”

“I could make you pay attention to me!”

There was a slightly manic edge to Anti’s voice.

“Is that what you really want? For me to pay attention to you just because of the fact that you’re making you? Or would you prefer for me to just give you the attention that you want, when you ask for it nicely?”

“Me asking for it nicely is the same as me just making you pay attention to you,” Anti groused.

“No,” said Henrik. “When you make me pay attention to you, you’re forcing me to do a thing that I don’t necessarily want, and that I cannot say no to. When I have a choice in saying “yes” or “no” to something, I am much inclined to consider it.”

“That’s stupid.”

“It can be stupid and still be true.”

Anti looked like he was going to throw a tantrum like a toddler.

Henrik had to bite back the urge to start cackling.

This was all just so… ridiculous.

Oh, Anti. 

“I want you to zap me,” Anti said, and he sounded like he was blushing. “I want you to zap me, and then I want you to, you know, hit me, and then I want you to… you know….”

“No,” said Henrik. “I don’t know. Please enlighten me.”

“I want to be… punished.”

Anti was leaning heavily against the exam table.

“And what does punishing mean?”

‘What do you mean what does punishing mean? It’s punishing!”

“If you just want a punishment, I could make you hold a quarter to the wall with your nose for half an hour,” Anti said, his tone sharp. “Or I could make you write lines, or do jumping jacks. If you want something specific, you tell me the specific thing.”

“... I want you to slap me,” Anti said, and he was actually blushing.

“Good boy. What else?”

“I want you to… I want you to, uh, I want you to… to scratch me as well.”

“So slapping, the TENS unit, and scratching?”

“Right. But, like… the TENS unit would be on super high.”

“So you want to be electrocuted on high, then you want me to hit you and scratch you?”

Anti nodded.

“Okay,” said Henrik, and he smiled, rubbing his hands together. “Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Let me just get some things sorted out,” said Henrik, “and then we’ll be good to go.”

* * *

Anti sat on the exam table, his legs dangling off, and his ankles were in restraints.

He couldn’t close his legs. 

He was naked, and his cock was already starting to get hard.

Henrik was wearing his claws on one hand, over his gloves.

“You can’t even just scratch me up with your fingernails?”

Anti was pouting again, even as Henrik attached the electrodes to his upper arms. 

“That would be.. .unsanitary,” said Henrik, and he wrinkled his nose.

“God forbid you be unsanitary,” Anti grumbled.

“I can scratch you better with these anyway,” said Henrik, and he waggled the claws.

… which were actually banjo pics, but nobody had to know that.

He’d read about them on a kink website, which had said they were a good replacement for the pricey claws sold on a certain type of BDSM website, of about the same quality.

“And you’ll hit me, too?”

“I’m not going to do anything until you ask me nicely,” Henrik said, and he smiled at Anti, his expression calm.

“You already made me ask,” Anti all but waled. “That isn’t fair!”

“Ask me nicely,” Henrik said again. “Maybe throw in a “please,” if that word is in your vocabulary.”

“Of course it’s in my vocabulary!”

“I wouldn’t know it, from the way you talk to me,” Henrik said.

Anti looked angry, and Henrik had a moment of regret - maybe he should have restrained Anti’s arms as well.

But no.

If he wanted Anti to trust him, he needed to trust Anti, at least a little bit. 

“Please,” said Anti, “zap me at the highest setting, scratch me, and slap me.”

“Why do you want me to do it?”

“... because I was a dick,” said Anti, and okay, that was a surprise.

Henrik wasn’t expecting that at all. 

“Are you talking about any specific time when you were being a dick?”

Anti looked… downright introspective on that, and then he shrugged.

“I’ve just kind of been a dick in general,” said Anti. 

“Do you want to stop being a dick? Because I’m sure that there are ways that we can work on behavioral modifications.”

“One thing at a time,” said Anti, and he looked downright… nervous. 

“Fair enough,” said Henrik. “So.”

“So?”

“I’m going to hit your thighs, your chest, and your face,” said Henrik. “The electrodes are on your arms, so those muscles will take the brunt of it.”

“Do you want me to do anything?”

Anti looked… downright vulnerable.

It was an odd look, on that crafty, pale face.

“Do what you’d like,” Henrik said firmly.

“But I don’t want to do what _I’d_ like,” Anti said, and now he looked… close to crying, holy shit. “I want to do what you want.”

“I want you to keep your hands on the table,” said Henrik, putting on his doctor voice. “I want you to be a good boy for me. Can you do that?”

“... okay,” said Anti. 

Henrik wondered, faintly, what had brought about this new attitude.

He’d have to ask Anti about it at some point, when Anti was feeling less… vulnerable.

“Now,” said Henrik, “I’m going to get started. Alright?”

“Alright,” said Anti, his voice quiet.

And Henrik turned on the TENS unit.

Anti froze, and he was squirming, his eyes wide.

“Why do you want to be punished?”

“Because I’ve been a dick.”

“Can you give me specific instances of being a dick?”

“I’ve… I’ve been rude to you,” said Anti.

“You have,” said Henrik, and he brought his claws down to Anti’s chest, and he scratched Anti.

He should have put a condom on Anti, come to think of it - he was too scatterbrained today. 

He needed to be keep track of things more, but his head was in three different places at once.

He wanted… he did want to hurt Anti.

But he also wanted to be at home, maybe cuddling with Jameson, or sleeping.

… maybe he was working too hard.

“I like how it feels when you scratch me,” Anti said quietly, and he shuddered, as the banjo pics scraped across his chest, drawing out little red lines.

“Good boy, saying it so nicely,” Henrik said, aware how condescending he sounded, but it seemed to make Anti happy. 

“I’d like you to hit my face,” Anti said, and his mismatched eyes were staring up into Henrik’s.

“Why?”

“Because… I like how it feels,” said Anti. “And I feel like I deserve it.”

“You do deserve it,” said Henrik, and maybe that was a little nasty, but Anti moaned, and his hands twitched.

The TENS unit was working - Anti’s cock was twitching like a tuning fork, and Henrik gave in to his own impulses, grabbing a condom from the container on his desk and carefully rolling it on.

He could safely apply a condom while wearing claws - that was impressive, come to think of it. 

“Why’d you stop?”

Henrik drew his hand back, and slapped Anti, hard, right on the inside of the thigh.

Anti threw his head back and howled, his eyes squeezing shut, and he was shaking.

“Is that what you wanted?

Another slap, on the other thigh.

“I feel like, if I do this enough, you may actually learn the lesson, and do what I ask you, _when_ I ask you to.”

Anti’s throat wound was dripping down his chest, and Anti’s cock was still twitching.

So were the muscles in Anti’s arms.

Henrik wrapped a gloved hand around Anti’s cock, and he raked his claws across Anti’s chest.

Anti sobbed, and then Anti was… cumming.

Just like that.

Just a deluge of cum, into the condom, and it was… unpleasant looking, but most of Anti’s bodily fluids were.

And Anti was crying.

Actual crying, with snotty sobbing, tears (at least, Henrik assumed they were tears - they were dripping down from Anti’s eyes, and they looked a little more translucent than blood, even if they weren’t the right color) and all.

And Henrik was at a loss.

He was tempted to possibly give Anti a cuddle, but Anti just… disappeared.

And left the TENS unit behind, still buzzing.

“... huh,” said Henrik, because… well, what else was he going to say?

That was weird. 

Definitely weird.

* * * 

Robbie shuffled in. 

He was looking more lively than he had when he’d first shown up at the house. He was… well, he was still obviously not alive. 

But, to quote the ever famous movie, he was now only _Mostly_ dead.

“Robbie,” said Henrik, and he smiled, as the zombie sat down heavily on a chair.

“Doctor!”

“Hello, Robbie,” said Henrik. “How are you?”

“Doctor!”

He was still grinning.

“Yes, I’m the doctor.”

“Not the doctor.”

Robbie was patting his chest.

Would signing help Robbie communicate? He had some trouble speaking, that much was obvious, but maybe it was a result of moving his mouth versus moving his hands?

Hmm….

“You’re not the doctor,” said Henrik.

Robbie nodded.

“Touching. But not touching. Mouth… touching.” 

“... kissing?”

Definitely signing.

Signing was a lot more straightforward about this sort of thing.

Robbie’s expression got thoughtful, and he was staring up at the ceiling.

“Mouth... on body. Not food.”

“Not food.”

“People. People mouth touch.”

“Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Kiss?”

Henrik did the sign for kissing, and Robbie shook his head. 

“Can you… show me what you mean?”

Robbie reached out, and he patted Henrik’s mouth, then his own crotch.

“You want me to put my mouth on you?”

Robbie nodded.

“That’s called a blowjob,” said Henrik.

“Blowjob,” Robbie echoed.

“Do you want me to give you one?”

Robbie nodded. 

“Alright,” said Henrik. “So, if I’m going to do that, I need to do something first. Is that okay?”

“Thing?”

“I need to put a condom on you.”

“... condom?”

And then Henrik was explaining what a condom was for, which led to Robbie asking about why people had sex in the first place, which led… well… it took a while.

Robbie wasn’t _stupid_ \- far from it. He had a vivacious mind that liked to devour information.

… and “devour” was probably the wrong term to use at the moment. 

Um. 

Okay.

“I’ll be right back, Robbie. I just need to get some things sorted.”

“Sorted.”

“Right.”

* * *

Henrik put a puppy pad under Robbie, and pulled Robbie’s pants down.

He put a condom on Robbie’s dick, which was slowly getting hard.

“Do you get like this a lot?” 

Henrik crouched between Robbie’s legs, looking up at the zombie.

Was “zombie” the right term to use?

Robbie was… alive, after a fashion.

Maybe something like “lich” would be a better term.

… well, “letch,” in this case.

Henrik grinned at his own horrible joke, and then patted Robbie on the thigh, when Robbie shot him a concerned look.

“Nothing to worry about,” he told Robbie, his tone cheerful. “Just… getting things ready.”

“Ready.”

Robbie was… alive.

Just a much slower sort of alive, if that made sense.

It took him longer to heal, it took him more time to react to things, but the reaction was there!

And Robbie’s cock was slowly filling up with blood, right in front of Henrik’s face.

“Okay,” said Henrik. “I’m going to put my mouth on your penis now. Okay?”

Robbie nodded.

Henrik leaned forward, steeling himself, and he took the head of Robbie’s cock into his mouth.

It was… like sucking any other cock that was sheathed in latex.

A bit unpleasant - he believed in barrier methods the way other men believed in gods, but he didn’t think he’d ever grow to appreciate the taste of latex.

Robbie… was moaning.

Full on zombie movie moan.

A few of Henrik’s instincts were telling him to run - his skin seemed to be trying to crawl off of his front, to go skedaddle out the door, which was an amusing image, and Henrik focused on that, as he took Robbie deeper into his mouth, carefully, still sucking.

Robbie whined, he groaned, and he squirmed under Henrik.

He was delicate, though - his hands rested on Henrik’s head, and he wasn’t pulling on Henrik’s hair, wasn’t doing anything but occasionally flexing his fingers.

Robbie was strong - scarily strong.

In the early days, before Robbie had figured himself out a bit more, there had been a few doorknobs just ripped off, a few walls with holes in them. 

But he’d never hurt anyone.

He was always so careful with his strength.

And then Robbie went silent.

Henrik paused.

“Are you alright?”

Robbie nodded.

“It’s… big,” Robbie said finally. “Big feelings. A lot of big feelings.” 

“Too big for words?”

Robbie nodded.

“If you want me to stop, pat my head, okay?”

Another nod.

And then Henrik went back to sucking Robbie’s cock, and that was a thing in and of itself.

He liked things in his mouth, he liked to give pleasure, and he liked the way that Robbie squirmed under him.

There was something viscerally satisfying, about having a stiff cock in his mouth, about having a warm body against his own.

… well, warm-ish.

Not exactly human warm, but close enough.

And then Robbie was going stiff, and the condom was filling with more of Robbie’s thick, rotten cum. 

… well, not rotten, but it didn’t look the most… appetizing.

Not that Henrik ever thought cum was appetizing, but still. 

He pulled back, looking into Robbie’s eyes, and saw Robbie’s expression go soft, in a way that he didn’t entirely understand.

“Good,” Robbie said. 

“I’m glad it felt good,” said Henrik. “That’s why I did it.”

He could have the semen tested as well - the previous sample had proved… interesting. 

Henrik was curious.

“Blowjob,” Robbie said.

“Yes,” said Henrik. “You just had one.”

“You… blowjob.”

“I gave you a blowjob, yes.”

Henrik carefully removed the condom, and cleaned Robbie’s cock off with a wet wipe, putting the condom in a specimen container, throwing out the wet wipe. 

“Robbie… give… blowjob.”

“You want to give _me_ a blowjob?”

Robbie nodded.

“Are you… sure?”

Robbie nodded, still enthusiastic. 

“Well, alright,” said Henrik. “But we’re going to have some safety precautions.”

“Safety.”

“Right. Safety.”

* * *

Henrik ended up wearing a condom, and sitting up on his desk.

It gave Robbie room to move around comfortably, while still being able to… well, do whatever it was that he wanted.

Henrik wasn’t really expecting much - Robbie would mouth along his penis, until Robbie got bored.

Then Henrik would tuck himself away, and he’d show Robbie out. 

But.... well, Robbie was looking at him, eyes bright, and then Robbie’s mouth was closing around Henrik’s cock, and that… felt odd.

It wasn’t cold.

It was cool to the touch, and it was uncomfortable, but he wasn’t going to complain too hard, because it was nice to have something sucking on his cock.

Robbie’s mouth was dry - that might have been one of the reasons Robbie had so much trouble with speaking, come to think of it.

They’d have to look into his salivary glands, or maybe try to find a way to just let his mouth get more wet.

Although… oh god, Robbie was… he was doing something with his tongue, which was, admittedly, dry, but it was still stimulation, and Henrik’s toes were curling in his shoes, and it felt… it wasn’t perfect, but it was also good… it was stimulation to his cock, and in some respects, Henrik was a very simple man.

A simple man who was on edge, and... he was cummimg.

He was almost guilty about it - he had been hoping that he could save up the orgasm for a later part of the day, but no.

He shuddered, and he looked down at Robbie, and gently pushed Robbie off of his cock.

“... good?”

Robbie looked a little bit surprised.

“Very good,” Henrik reassured Robbie, combing his fingers through Robbie’s hair. “Excellent.”

* * *

Henrik cleaned up, and saw Robbie out. 

Then he went out himself.

He had to get ready for his next patient.

* * *

Chase sat at the table, and he was looking a little sadder than usual. 

“Are you… are you alright?”

Henrik really needed to refer Chase to a therapist already.

“I… I’ve been drinking,” Chase admitted, and he was looking down at his own hands. 

“Have you?”

Henrik took down some notes.

“Yeah,” said Chase. “I know I shouldn’t, I know it’s… a bad coping mechanism, but, you know, shit’s been… shit hasn’t been as good as it could be. Not that shit is ever as good as it could be.”

He looked tired, and drawn.

“Do you still want to do what we were talking about? If you’d rather talk about things, or have a quiet lie down, that would be perfectly doable.”

“No, no,” Chase said. “No, I want… I want to do it. I can see all the stuff you got to get ready for it, anyway.”

“I mean,” Henrik said, “almost all of it is shelf stable, or I could eat it myself later, or give it to someone else.”

“Right,” said Chase, and he cleared his throat. “And you really… are okay with it?”

“I mean,” Henrik said, “I was okay with it the last time i did it, so I think I’ll be okay with it this time too. But if I’m not, I will _absolutely_ tell you, alright?”

“... alright,” said Chase. 

He was still blushing. 

“So,” said Henrik, and then he was coming out from around the desk, to sit across from Chase, until they were knee to knee, “what would you like to start with?”

“What did you get?”

“Just a bunch of snack cakes,” said Henrik. “And some spots drinks.”

“Aw, no soda?”

“You don’t want to eat anything with carbonation when you’re planning on throwing it up,” said Henrik. “It might come out of your nose.”

“... oh,” said Chase, and he was blushing.

Henrik almost never flat out said “you’re going to throw up,” because… well, to be blunt, it was weird.

But what in life wasn’t weird?

So he fed Chase a Swiss roll, and Chase sucked the cream off of his fingers, almost greedily.

There was a desperation on his face that Henrik didn’t entirely… understand. 

Chase was desperate for… something.

His children, true, and his ex, but there was something missing. 

Something dark and deep, something important to him, in a way that Henrik didn’t understand. 

There was something important that Chase… needed, and Henrik couldn’t give Chase all of it, but at least… at least enough of it that it was something.

Something to dull whatever ache it was, shining out of Chase’s eyes.

Chase ate all the Swiss rolls, all the zebra cakes, all the oatmeal pies.

He had eaten about half of the little brownie packs when he groaned, leaning back in his seat again, panting slightly.

"Are you okay?"

Henrik's nose was filled with the scent of artificial sugar, and he wondered vaguely how Jameson would feel about that.

Jameson had mentioned, a few times, that he liked organic scents - real smells, things that smelled like real things.

He needed to not be focusing on Jameson quite so much, when he was doing other stuff.

Okay.

Chase was beginning to look bloated.

"Have you had enough?"

"A little more, please?"

Chase belched, and took a slug of his drink.

"Of course," said Henrik, and he unwrapped another little cake, and watched as Chase bit into it, the cream and strawberry jam dribbling down Chase's chin.

Chase licked it off.

"I love these things," said Chase, and he looked embarrassed.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. But I'm always kinda... embarrassed about it. Because they're, like, negative health points."

"Human beings don't work like that," Henrik reminded Chase. "We don't have health points or anything like that. We get nutrition from just about anything."

"What, anything?"

"Well, not anything-anything," Henrik amended. "But things that are food will have things that you can gain something from, even if it is just calories."

"Calories aren't so good, I thought."

"No, calories are good," said Henrik. "They're what give us energy."

"Oh," said Chase.

"Anyway," Henrik said, "it's not like these are staying in your stomach."

Chase blushed scarlet, and then he burped again, a little louder.

"And you're sure you're not grossed out by this?"

Henrik shrugged.

"There are plenty of gross things in the world," Henrik told Chase. "I've found that my life is much simpler when I just accept that stuff is gross, and I go on with my life."

Chase was blushing.

"I feel like you tell me that a lot," he said, licking his lips. "I'm sorry."

Henrik shrugged. 

"Sometimes it takes a while for things to stick. As your physician, it's part of my job to help you realize things."

"Is it?"

Henrik shrugged, and fed Chase another little snack cake.

"It is, as far as I'm concerned."

"Fair enough," said Chase, and he sighed, and grabbed Henrik's wrist, sucking on Henrik's fingers.

Henrik blushed a bit in spite of himself, because... well, there was something especially intimate about having his fingers sucking on like this, especially through the thin latex of the gloves.

"I think... I think I'm ready," Chase said, and he leaned back, rubbing his belly again.

Henrik rubbed Chase's belly as well, through Chase's t-shirt, and Chase was flushing, squirming just a bit. 

"So what do you want to do?"

And Chase told Henrik.

Henrik paused.

"If you want to do that," he said, "I'd like to request we do that in the bathroom." 

"Sorry, is it too gross?"

"Oh, not at all," Henrik said, trying to keep his tone reassuring.

... it was a little bit gross, and he wasn't... entirely into it.

But it was something that Chase wanted, and Henrik was willing to go along with it. 

There would be minimal... mess, if they did it in the bathroom.

In the bathtub, specifically. 

"So it's okay?"

"It is _totally_ okay," said Henrik, as his mind raced, and he tried to figure out how to arrange things.

An answer came to him, and he gave Chase what he hoped was an encouraging smile. 

"So," said Henrik, "are you ready?"

"... I think so?"

"Do you want to wait a little longer?"

"I don't... I don't want you to feel like you have to do this," Chase said, in a halting tone of voice. "Or for you to do something that's too... you know, gross."

"I'm alright with gross," Henrik said, leaning back into his chair, his hands behind his head.

The whole office smelled like those little snack cakes - Henrik was going to have to air it out a bit. 

"... can I ask why?"

"Hm?"

Henrik looked at Chase, who was still rubbing his tummy, possibly unconsciously. 

"Why you're okay with gross stuff. Like... why it doesn't bother you."

"Oh," said Henrik. "Hmm."

"Is it that hard a thing to explain?"

Chase laughed, clearly nervous.

"I'm trying to find a way to explain it," Henrik said, making a vague hand motion. 

"What are you stuck on?"

"Getting the words right," said Henrik. 

"You're usually good with words," said Chase. "... could you keep feeding me, please?"

"Certainly," said Henrik, and he sat up again, taking out the little package of peanut butter crackers and feeding them to Chase, one at a time.

"Mmm, that's nice," Chase mumbled. "After, uh, after all that sweet stuff, I mean."

Henrik nodded absently.

"It's because human beings are gross," Henrik said finally.

"You think people are gross?"

"Yeah," said Henrik. "I mean, we are. We're just bags of dirty water and meat, shambling around the landscape, no doubt bringing down the tone of the place."

Chase, who had been taking a slug of his drink, made a face.

"You sound like my ex," he told Henrik.

"Sorry," said Henrik. "Although I did mean to ask - why the sudden interest in my motivations?"

"... honestly?" 

Chase looked sheepish.

Henrik nodded.

"I... when we did that stuff, or when we hang out together at the house, I realized that I don't actually know that much about you, while you know so much about me."

"I am your doctor," Henrik reminded Chase. "It's my job to know about you."

"Well, okay, yes," said Chase, "but you're also my friend, and I feel like it's my job as a friend to know more about you. Especially when you put so much work into taking care of me the way you do."

Henrik shrugged.

"It's the way I work," he said. 

"I know it's the way you work," Chase said, and then he opened his mouth, accepting more food, then speaking with his mouth full. "But still. It's not fair of me to just... expect you to go along with things, regardless of how you feel about it."

"I'd never do something I wasn't comfortable doing," Henrik said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice.

"Oh, I know that," Chase said, making a vague dismissive gesture. "But that's different."

"Is it?"

"Yeah," said Chase. "You'll do almost anything, if you thought it would make the person you were with happy."

"You think?"

"I'm almost certain I know," said Chase, and he grinned.

Henrik raised an eyebrow.

He wasn't used to Chase being quite so insightful.

Then again, Chase had gotten less self involved as of late. Maybe he was finally recovering from the divorce and missing his kids. 

"I... I like disgusting things because human beings are disgusting," Henrik said finally, as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Because I find the various ways that human beings try to separate themselves from animals to be interesting, but at the same time, we're still animals at the end of the day. We still vomit, we still sweat, we still piss, we still have the urge to mate, or the urge to eat too much. And I think there's something nice about that. Something nice about the way that we're still connected to our ancestral selves, even though it's just through things like the gag reflex."

"That's surprisingly deep," Chase said, and he sounded impressed.

"I can be deep," Henrik said, and then he blushed at his own defensiveness.

"I would know," Chase said, his tone light, and he was grinning at Henrik, his expression downright _raunchy_.

"Would you, now?"

"I mean, considering just how deep into my ass you've been," Chase said casually, as if that was just a thing to say.

Henrik snorted.

"Fair enough," he said. "I also like... satisfying people. And sometimes the best way to satisfy someone is to just do something well and truly disgusting. I don't entirely understand other people's motivations for those types of things, but I'm not one to judge. My own predilections are weird enough."

"Do you mean your crossdressing thing?"

Chase said it so... casually, but Henrik still blushed. 

Henrik just nodded.

"You know, that's not that weird."

"Mmm?"

Henrik gave Chase another packet of crackers, one at a time, and Chase was sucking the salt off of Henrik's fingertips. 

"My ex liked to wear my clothes sometimes. Like... in a sexy way. I thought it was hot."

"Did you?"

"Yeah," said Chase, and his expression got a little dreamy. "Because, like, it looked different on her. And I'd put on my shirt, and I'd remember how it had looked when she wore it, and it would turn me on. I also liked... you know, how it smelled like both of us."

Chase was flushing.

Henrik smiled in spite of himself - now he was thinking about Jameson's olfactophilia. 

It really was a much more common kink than a lot of people thought.

"I really like when you're all pretty," Chase added. "If that's not too weird."

"Why would it be too weird?"

"I don't know, man," said Chase. "I just... you know, get nervous, that I'm gonna say the wrong thing."

"Would you ever like to get some treatment for your anxiety?"

Another cracker, and then soft, hot, wet lips were wrapping around Henrik's finger again, and Chase was just sucking.

"Can I get back to you on that?"

Chase was looking nervous. 

"Of course," said Henrik. "You do know there's nothing wrong with taking anti-anxiety medication, right?"

"Right," said Chase. "I think... I think I'm ready."

"You're ready?"

"For, you know... the thing."

"The scene?"

"Right. That."

"Well," said Henrik, pulling his hands back, then throwing out his glove and leaning back in his chair, "how about we get ready?"

* * * 

It really was a good thing that Henrik had such a nice bathroom in his office.

He had chosen this office at least partially _for_ that bathroom - he wanted to make sure that there was a sizeable bathtub, if for no other reason than he sometimes wanted to have space to himself to take a bath, without having to worry about his fellow egos demanding that he come out so that they could use the bathroom too.

And he was especially thankful for that bathtub right now, as he stripped down, then got into it, bending forward, his ass in the air. 

And Chase was behind him, wearing gloves, and his fingers were cold. 

Cold with lube, admittedly - it wasn't as if Chase was going to be especially mean about it. 

"Thanks for letting me fuck you," Chase said, his voice quiet. 

“Why are you thanking me? We’ve been sexual before.”

“Well, yes,” said Chase, and his fingers were still delicately sliding in and out of Henrik’s ass, twitching just a bit, searching for Henrik’s prostate. 

Henrik groaned, his back arching.

… good thing the office was so empty, or things would get weird.

“Mmmm, you feel so good inside, doc,” said Chase, and Henrik ground back against Chase’s hand, his mouth falling open, little moans sliding from between his teeth. 

“Yeah?”

“Oh yeah,” said Chase. “You feel… wonderful. Hot and tight….”

“I’m glad you like it,” Henrik said, his voice thick. “I do my best.”

Which got a snicker out of Chase, and then another finger inside of Henrik.

Chase hiccuped.

Henrik looked over his shoulder, surprised - it was a monstrous hiccup, like something you’d expect to hear coming out of the mouth of a giant frog, not out of a relatively small guy.

Chase blushed.

“Sorry,” he said, and he hiccuped again.

Henrik giggled.

He couldn’t help it.

There was something… really funny about being in a bathtub, naked, getting fingered open, only to have the finger-er hiccuping.

“Sorry,” Chase said, and he twisted his fingers.

“Don’t be,” said Henrik, and he kept grinding back, breathing heavily.

Chase’s fingers were doing… things to him, making his eyes roll, his toes curl. 

It was some kind of satisfying, some kind of… something or other, except that it was scratching some internal itch.

Literally and metaphorically.

And now Henrik had to work harder not to start cackling, because this was all so ridiculous

Maybe he was a little loopy. 

Could he be blamed?

Another finger was added, and Henrik grunted at the intrusion, but oh, the stretch was… sweet, and the way that Chase’s arm was moving was good too, the thrusting was enough to make Henrik go weak in the knees.

“I’m ready,” Henrik told Chase.

“You sure?”

“Yeah,” said Henrik. “I’m very much ready.”

HIs cock was hard, pressed against his belly, twitching, and then there was the hot, blunt head of Chase’s cock was sliding into him.

He moaned, clenched around it, and Chase made a desperate noise.

“And you’re okay with… the other bit?”

“I’m okay with the other bit,” Henrik assured Chase. “It’s alright. Do your worst.”

And then Chase’s pubic hair was pressed against the cheeks of Henrik’s ass, and then… Chase was gagging.

Chase was gagging hard enough that his cock was twitching, right inside of Henrik, and that was… that was odd feeling, and then there was hot, wet… stuff on Henrik’s back.

Chase gagged again, and his hips were beginning to move faster, as he fucked Henrik like it was the end of the world.

And then Chase gagged again, harder, and there was more vomit on Henrik’s back.

It was gross.

It was _extremely_ gross - when it came to the top ten grossest things of Henrik’s life, this was probably pretty high up there. 

But Chase was moaning, between the gagging, and that made it better, at least a little bit.

Chase’s cock was throbbing inside of Henrik, and Henrik moaned, wriggling his hips for Chase, and Chase humped forward, fucking into Henrik, gagging and groaning.

Chase kept throwing up across Henrik’s back, and he was sobbing as he fucked Henrik, as he threw up.

Was he crying from throwing up? Was he crying from the overstimulation?

Henrik was breathing heavily, his chest rising and falling, his whole body on edge.

He was aware of the slight burn of Chase’s stomach acid, of the rank, sickly sweetness of the snack cakes.

He’d have to get Chase some more toothpaste - the better stuff, that would help guard the enamel of Chase’s teeth. 

They couldn’t have been enjoying themselves, although Chase said he kept the throwing up to their visits. 

Henrik groaned, and he shuddered, as Chase angled his hips carefully, grinding against Henrik’s prostate, and that was… that was good. That was really good.

It was an odd combination - the disgust at the vomit that was dripping down Henrik’s back, onto the floor, onto Henrik’s feet, and the pleasure of Chase’s cock splitting him open, grinding against his prostate.

He had to be careful, or he might end up cumming from this.

He groaned, arching his back, and Chase held on tight to Henrik’s hip, his other finger presumably gagging himself.

There was another deluge, and then the cock inside of Henrik was beginning to throb harder, to swell, to get hotter, and Henrik groaned, bearing down.

Chase came, in a burst of goo and panting, and then he was… he was crying, loud, ugly crying, that echoed off of the tile.

“Oh, Chase,” Henrik said, and he turned around carefully, as Chase’s cock slid out of him, and more vomit dripped off of his back.

… he was going to have to scrub pretty hard.

He opened his arms up, and Chase fell into them, crying into Henrik’s chest, clinging to Henrik.

Henrik made vague soothing noises, rocking Chase.

“I’m disgusting,” Chase mumbled. 

“You’re not disgusting,” Henrik said, and he rubbed Chase’s back. 

The condom had fallen off of Chase’s dick, and had… landed on Henrik’s foot. 

Ew.

Henrik was going to need to really wash. 

At least he had a very good shower drain. 

Not that he’d ever send a condom down the drain, but… still. 

There was a lot of… stuff around their feet.

“I smell like vomit, I’m… I’m gross, I deserve it. I deserved her to leave me, I was….”

“You don’t deserve anything, okay?” Henrik took Chase’s face in his hands, and steeled himself not to wrinkle his nose when Chase breathed on his face, because… ew. “You are a perfectly normal, perfectly nice man. You’re as well adjusted as the rest of us.”

“But... I’m disgusting!”

“You have a disgusting fetish,” Henrik corrected. “And so many people do. There’s nothing wrong with liking disgusting things. As long as all parties involved are consenting, there is absolutely nothing wrong with doing things that would be considered “disgusting” to other people.”

“I wish I wasn’t like this,” Chase mumbled, and he wiped his nose.

There was a little drop of bile going down Chase’s nose, and Henrik used his thumb to wipe it off.

“I know,” said Henrik. “It’s hard having an unusual fetish. But I can assure you, having an unusual fetish doesn’t mean that there’s something wrong with you. I promise.”

Chase kept crying like his heart was breaking - maybe it was, come to think of it. 

Henrik held Chase and made soothing noises, rocking him, rubbing his back, as Chase sobbed and wailed.

There wasn’t a clock in here - Henrik would have to do something about that.

“I need to shower,” Chase mumbled.

“It’s a good thing we’re in one then, huh?”

Henrik kept his tone jovial, friendly.

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes. It’ll do us both good, to have a nice hot shower. We can clean out the bathtub, then clean ourselves off.”

“... thanks,” said Chase, and he sniffed, looking embarrassed but like he felt better.

“Of course,” said Henrik, and he kissed Chase on the cheek.

Chase sighed, leaning against Henrik, and then stood up.

“I don’t think I ever wanna see another one of them snack cakes ever again either,” Chase said, and he made a face.

“Some version of the “smoke the whole pack,” I take it?”

“Smoke the whole pack?”

“Yeah,” said Henrik. “It’s a technique that some people use when they find out that their kid has been smoking. They make the kid smoke the whole pack, right in front of them. Which obviously results in things… well, going unpleasantly.”

“Huh,” said Chase, his expression contemplative. 

“It does work,” said Henrik. “Apparently.” 

“Did your parents try that on you?”

“Nope,” said Henrik. “I never would have considered smoking.” 

“You were a goody goody, huh?”

“Something like that, yeah,” Henrik said. 

Even though it was more complicated than that, but… fuck it. 

He turned the water, and he smiled at Chase in what he hoped was an encouraging way.

Chase smiled back, then frowned, looking down at Henrik’s cock.

“You didn’t cum,” said Chase.

“Don’t worry about it,” Henrik said, using some of the water to usher some of the vomit down the drain.

He was definitely going to need to snake that damn drain. 

Oh well. 

“Are you… are you grossed out by this stuff?”

“No,” said Henrik, “but I do offer other sexual services for other people, and I can only have a certain amount of erections that I can have in a day. If you really want me to cum, I can, but I figured that you being able to fuck me and throw up was more important.”

“... does that make me selfish?”

Henrik resisted the urge to rub his temples.

How had Chase ended up so goddamn neurotic?

“You’re not selfish,” Henrik said, and he took Chase’s face in his own hands, pressing their foreheads together. “You’re listening to me, when I asked you for something. Do you understand?”

“But… it doesn’t seem fair. What are you getting out of this?”

“You’re getting the chance to let me take care of you,” said Henrik. “I get fulfillment out of that, and I care about you. Being able to make you happy is a thing that makes _me_ happy. Do you understand?”

“... okay,” said Chase, and he blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m sorry. I must be coming off a total head case.”

“We’re all head cases,” said Henrik. “Some of us are just better at hiding it than others.”

* * *

Henrik sighed, leaning back into his chair, his hands behind his head. 

He was tired. 

His ass was sore, his balls were aching, and he wanted to… what did he want?

He wasn’t even sure.

And then there was a knock on the door, and Henrik frowned, but stood up.

He didn’t have anyone scheduled for right now - he had a whole, gloriously free hour to himself.

He opened the door to find… Jameson, holding a brown paper bag, looking slightly sheepish. 

_Hi,_ signed Jameson. _I wasn’t sure if you’d had lunch, and you mentioned having some free time, so I thought I’d make you some lunch. Although if you’ve already had some lunch, that’s totally cool._

“You’re really sweet,” said Henrik, and he leaned in, kissing Chase on the mouth, a gentle little peck.

_Do you want me to go? I’ve got some free time, like I said, but I can easily go eat lunch on my own._

“No, no,” Henrik said quickly. “Come on in.”

Henrik pulled out a chair, then sat across from Jameson, close enough that their knees were pressed together.

_I made you a sandwich,_ signed Jameson. _I added a little cake, too, since you seemed to be stockpiling them._

Henrik paused.

“You can have the cake,” he told Jameson.

_I’m sorry. Did I misunderstand?_

“I’ve… had a lot of them recently,” said Henrik. “I’m a bit sick of them.”

_Oh. Sorry._

“But you can enjoy it,” Henrik said quickly. “If you’d like to, I mean.”

_I’ll stick to the weird, fancy doughnuts next time,_ Jameson signed, and he looked amused. 

“Thank you,” sad Henrik, and he reached out for one of Jameson’s hands, then kissed the back of it, then the palm, then the inside of Jameson’s wrist. 

Jameson got a little shiver, and Henrik grinned wider.

“You’re cute,” said Henrik. 

_I am not,_ signed Jameson, and he was pouting.

Henrik leaned forward, and he kissed Jameson.

Jameson kissed him back, and then he made a face.

_Your breath could use some work,_ Jameson signed.

“I thought you liked natural scents,” Henrik teased, as he took out his sandwich.

It was pastrami, mustard, with lettuce, tomato, and a pickle.

Henrik took a bite out of it, and savored the… lack of sweetness.

He was a bit burnt out on the sweet right now.

_So Jack was talking to me,_ Jameson signed, and he looked embarrassed, but soldiered on. 

“Was he?”

Henrik chewed.

_He gave me some of the details on the kinds of things that you guys get up to. When you’re… you know, when you’re helping him?_

“Yeah?”

_He was wondering if we could… if we could possibly do something with him. Together._

“Together?”

Jameson outlined what Jack had told him, and Henrik blushed so hard that his head was starting to throb, just a little bit. 

“If you’re okay with it,” he told Jameson carefully. 

_I’d be fine with it,_ signed Henrik. _I can even bring you your stuff from the house, if you’d like?_

“If it wouldn’t be too much trouble.”

_Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t okay with it,_ Henrik signed quickly. 

“You’re so sweet,” Henrik said, and he was smiling like a goof.

He didn’t know how to turn it off.

God, he was… he was having feelings. 

Real feelings.

Real, awkward feelings. 

Goddamnit.

He pressed his foot against Henrik’s foot, and Henrik pressed back. 

“So what’ve you been up to?”

_Not much,_ signed Henrik. _Did another signing instruction video, did some writing._

“How’s your writing going?”

_Oh, you know. Going._

Henrik snorted.

“Sometimes I think that our professions are more similar than we realize,” said Henrik. 

Jameson raised an eyebrow in inquiry, and took a bite out of his zebra cake. 

“We’re both doing what we can to entertain people and give them the stuff that they need, in one way or another.”

_Huh. Hadn’t thought of it that way,_ said Jameson. 

His expression was thoughtful. 

“No?”

_I’m honestly kind of ashamed,_ Jameson signed, and indeed, he looked embarrassed.

“Why?”

Jameson shrugged.

_I’ve got hangups,_ was all he signed.

“Fair enough,” said Henrik, and he finished his sandwich.

* * *

Henrik kissed Jameson, then opened his office door to find… Jackieboyman, looking nervous. 

“Doc,” Jackie said, as Jameson shuffled between the two of them, then left.

“Hello, Jackie,” said Henrik, and he was only blushing a bit. 

“I’ve, uh… I’ve got an idea. For a thing. A.. scene, I guess,” said Jackie, and he was shifting from foot to foot, rubbing his hands together. 

He always did that when he was anxious. 

What was he so anxious about?

“What kind of thing?”

“Um,” said Jackie, and he stared down at his own hands, which were twisting together. “I was… I was thinking maybe you could… you could try walking me on a leash.”

“A leash?”

“Yeah.”

“Where would you want me to walk you?”

“Well, uh, I know there’s this street that doesn’t get used often, and there aren’t any other people or whatever, so you don’t have to worry about traumatizing some kid or something, you know?”

Henrik nodded.

“So you’d like me to… walk you on a leash?”

“Yeah,” said Jackie, and he was blushing. “Please?”

“Well,” said Hernik, “have you been a good boy?”

“Yes, Master,” said Jackie, and he was licking his lips now. 

He looked… Henrik wasn’t even sure what.

Jackie looked excited, nervous, like he was afraid he was going to be yelled at about something, like he was expecting… something. 

“You should get out of your mask,” said Henri. “And I should probably change into my street clothes.”

“Right,” said Jackie, and he looked embarrassed. “I should… I should change too.”

“You should,” Henrik said. 

Jackie was dressed more or less… normally, inasmuch as Jackie ever looked normal. 

Something about Jackie’s… stance always belied his attempts at looking like some kind of civilian never really worked. 

Maybe it was because Jackie stood with a surety that told him that he would never be knocked over.

“Okay,” said Henrik, and he licked his lips. “Just give me a few minutes, alright?”

“Yes, Master,” said Jackie.

Henrik had to resist the urge to crack a joke - it would probably be about the fact that usually, doctors with German accents getting called “Master” were robbing graveyards, or something of that nature.

Would Jackie get that reference?

It was hard to tell with him sometimes, honestly.

* * *

Henrik changed into his street clothes - a pair of jeans, a t-shirt. 

Jackie’s leash and collar were in the bag, and Henrik carefully fastened the collar around Jackie’s neck.

“Airight,” said Henrik, after a bit of consideration. “So.”

“So?”

I’m going to attach the leash to your collar,” said Henrik, “and we’re going to run the leash along the sleeve of your coat, so that it won’t be obvious to anyone who can see it. You can hold my hand. How does that sound?”

“Will you still have control with the leash?”

“I will, don’t worry.” 

“... okay.”

* * *

Henrik held Jackie’s hand as they walked down the street, the leash looped around Henrik’s wrist. 

Jackie squeezed Henrik’s fingers, and Henrik would occasionally tug on the leash.

The two of them looked like your average couple, walking down the street.

Jackie was walking a little funny, but he always did when he was horny. 

Henrik squeezed Jackie’s fingers again, and then they paused. 

“Do you want to get some pizza, Jackie?”

“If you’d like to, Master,” Jackie said, his voice very quiet. 

There was a tiny pizza parlor, right on the corner, and it looked abandoned, apart from the guy behind the counter, who looked like he was about to fall asleep. 

“Do you want me to not ask you for things, Jackie?”

Jackie nodded, and he was blushing. 

“Good boy, telling me,” said Henrik, and he gave Jackie a loud smooch on the cheek.

Jackie blushed, and leaned into it.

He kept standing, which made Jackie stumble forward, just a bit.

So.

Jackie wanted to be yanked. 

Huh.

So Henrik gave it a yank, and then they were entering the pizza place. 

* * * 

Henrik ordered Jackie’s lunch, got the slice to go.

And then the two of them were making their way down the street, hand in hand, and periodically, Henrik would yank on the leash, just to watch Jackie’s eyes flutter shut. 

“Can we… can we sit down?”

Jackie indicated a table at an old outdoor cafe, which seemed to be closed, but had left its tables, for some reason.

The whole area was a bit seedy, but nobody was going to bother them, at the very least. 

“Do you want to eat your pizza here?”

Jackie nodded, blushing, and Henrik sat down, which forced Jackie to sit down. 

Jackie leaned forward, away from the leash, and Henrik frowned. 

“I’m not gonna let you choke yourself while you’re eating,” Henrik told him. “That’s dangerous.” 

“Right,” said Jackie, and he was blushing. “Sorry.”

“It’s alright,” said Henrik. “Enjoy your pizza.”

“... it’s got green peppers on it,” said Jackie. 

“Would you have preferred broccoli?” 

“Well, no,” said Jackie, and he wrinkled his nose. “But why are there any vegetables in the first place?”

“Because I’m your doctor as well as your Master,” Henrik said. “I know that you need to eat more vegetables. Those are vegetables. So eat them.”

“I don’t want to eat them,” Jackie grumbled. 

Henrik raised an eyebrow. 

“But… I’m going to,” Jack said, and then he picked up his slice of pizza, beginning to eat it, only wrinkling his nose occasionally when he hit the green pepper. 

“It’s not that bad,” Henrik scolded. “If you want me to be your Master, you need to remember to do what I say.”

“But why do you say to eat green peppers?”

“Because green peppers are good for you,” said Henrik. 

"I feel like the pizza kinda cuts some of the nutritional value," said Jackie.

"Well," said Henrik, "you know the old adage about a spoonful of sugar?"

"Yeah?"

"A slice of pizza works just as well."

Jackie snickered, and he looked amused, even as he took bites of his pizza.

"So am I going to be taking all of my medicine via pizza?"

"I mean," Henrik said, and he shifted, tugging the leash, just a bit, so that Jackie could feel it.

Jackie blushed, and he shifted in his seat. 

"You mean?"

"I mean."

"You mean?"

Henrik was beginning to laugh, and then Jackie was laughing - Henrik didn't even know _why_ Jackie was laughing, why he was laughing, but he was laughing so hard that it was getting hard to breathe, but that didn't matter, none of it mattered.

What mattered was the sun shining down on them, and the way that Jackie was smiling at him, and the fact that Jackie's shoulders were no longer up around his ears.

Jackie was finally relaxing, miracle of miracles. 

* * *

"Do you know why I like this stuff?"

The two of them were still sitting at the little cafe table, as Henrik occasionally tugged on the leash, just so that Jackie could feel it.

Jackie had finished his pizza (with minimal complaining about the green peppers, thank god), and now they were just... sitting here, enjoying the sun.

"You mean the whole "master" thing?"

"Yeah."

"I've got a few theories," said Henrik. 

"Can I hear them?"

Jackie looked interested.

"Well," said Henrik, "I have a theory that super heroing is actually quite taxing. I get overwhelmed by being a doctor sometimes, and knowing the things I could do to help people, and that's not half as physically demanding as being a superhero."

Apart from all the sex, but Jackie didn't need to know that. 

Jackie nodded, looking impressed. 

"There's also the fact that there's a lot of responsibility - you have to do a lot of planning, a lot of making sure that things go right, a lot of general having to deal with the people...."

"So much dealing with the paper," Jackie sighed. 

"Does it bother you?"

"Does what bother me?"

"Having to deal with the people," said Henrik. 

"I mean," said Jackie, "I like the people. It's one of the reasons that I became a superhero in the first place. But... well, yeah. It's complicated. It's one of those super complicated things that I'm not entirely sure I'm cut out for."

"If it makes you feel any better," said Henrik, "I think that just about everyone has impostor syndrome."

"I'm not an -"

"Impostor syndrome is when you think that you're tricking everyone into thinking you're good at something, when you don't think you're actually any good at it," Henrik said smoothly, before Jackie could get defensive. 

Henrik had be careful with his word choice sometimes - Jackie had a very... superhero vocabulary. 

Which did make sense in context, but still.

"Oh," said Jackie, and he looked surprised. "That's a thing for other people?"

"Oh yes," said Henrik. "I believe one of the general human insecurities is that everyone else knows what they're doing, except for yourself."

"Huh," said Jackie.

He looked surprised.

"You liking to have a "master" does make sense, though," said Henrik. "Since you no doubt need someone to take care of you sometimes, to help you relax."

Jackie blushed, but he nodded, looking slightly relieved.

"Thank you," he said quietly. 

"You're welcome," said Henrik, and he gave another yank of the leash, just so that Jackie could feel it.

Jackie clearly bit back a moan, and he was shivering.

"And I know why you like being choked," Henrik added, as if that was just a thing to say.

"D-d-do you?"

"Oh yes," said Henrik. 

There was a pause.

"Are you gonna tell me?"

"Not if you ask me like that," Henrik said, and there was a note of teasing in his voice.

"Sorry, Master," Jackie said, and Henrik could see his cheeks turning redder. "I... I would like you to tell me please, Master."

"Cutting off blood flow or air releases endorphins," said Henrik, "and you end up having a stronger orgasm. You also end up with a harder erection."

"Huh," said Jackie.

"They used to notice men that were being hanged ended up with really hard cocks," said Henrik, keeping his tone mellow, calm. "I suppose some hangman or... something saw that, and decided that he was going to experiment, and then... well, we have things like the choking game."

"What's the choking game?"

"It's a thing where you use something to choke someone, and they end up getting off on it, I think," said Henrik. "It's been a long time since I thought about it, honestly."

"That's... odd," said Jackie.

Henrik, thinking back to the rest of his day, shrugged.

"Oddness is what makes us unique," he told Jackie.

"Yeah, that's fair," said Jackie, and he licked his lips. "I think, um, I think... I think I'm ready to go back."

"Back to the clinic?"

"Yes, Master."

"Is there anything special you'd like to do at the clinic?"

Henrik was teasing Jackie.

Jackie knew that.

Henrik could tell, from the way that Jackie was looking at him with a slightly hopeful expression .

"I'd like... I'd like you to fuck me," said Jackie, and he licked his lips again, shifting in his seat. "Please."

"How do you want me to fuck you?"

"I want you to fuck me hard, Master," said Jackie. "Hard and rough."

"Do you want me to hurt you, Jackie?"

"I don't think you could, Master," said Jackie, and that was true enough - Jackie was a superhero, at the end of the day, and he was more... resilient than most of Henrik's other patients. 

"I could certainly try," said Henrik. "But I want you to beg me."

"What would you like me to beg for, Master?"

"I want you to beg me to hurt you," said Henrik, and then he stood up, tugging on the leash to get Jackie to walk with him. 

"Please hurt me, Master," Jackie said, and he was blushing.

"Please hurt you how, Jackie?"

"Please hurt me... please hurt me however you want to hurt me, sir," said Jackie, and he was walking funny, shifting from foot to foot, licking his lips.

His whole face was wet.

"That was a good answer, pet," Henrik said, and he kissed Jackie on the temple, as the two of them made their way towards the clinic.

* * *

Henrik kept the leash on, but he helped Jackie take off the coat, hanging it up on the coat rack by the door.

He pulled harder now, enough that Jackie would have bruises on his throat - faint ones, bruises that would fade quickly, but they were still there.

Jackie was whining, moaning as they walked through the empty waiting room, towards the exam room.

And then Henrik was closing the door, and he was shoving Jackie into it, kissing Jackie roughly.

Rather more roughly than Henrik usually went in for, truth be told, but that was okay, because this was what Jackie liked.

Jackie liked having his lips bitten, Jackie liked having his hair pulled, Jackie liked being called a pet, liked the way the collar yanked at his throat.

Jackie liked being a good little pet, and that was enough for Henrik. 

"Master, please," Jackie begged. "Please Master, just use me. Just use me as your fuckdoll, please, fuck me and hurt me and do whatever you want to me, please Master!"

"How badly do you want it, baby? How badly do you want me to hurt you? How much do you want me to fuck you? Beg me harder, pet. Beg me harder, and maybe I'll do it for you."

"Please," Jackie gasped out, and oh wow, his voice was already beginning to get rough. "Please, please, please, I want it so badly, I want you to fuck me, I want to be your pet, I want to be a good boy, I want you to use me, please!"

"Well," said Henrik, and he was grinning wolfishly, "since you're asking so nicely...."

And then he was bending Jackie over - right then and there, over the exam table! - and he was shoving down Jackie's jeans, Jackie's boxers.

"Please," Jackie gasped out, and then he made a gasping, choking noise, as the leash was pulled, the collar cutting into his throat.

"Good boy," Henrik said, and he was spreading Jackie's ass open, looking down at it. 

"Please," Jackie wheezed, and Henrik slapped Jackie on the ass, just to watch it wobble.

Jackie moaned, and his hips twitched.

"I forgot how much of a pain slut you can be," Henrik said, and was rewarded with another twitch of Jackie's hips. "You want your Master to fuck this tight ass?"

Jackie just nodded, and he was turning red. 

"What if I didn't even stretch you out? If I just shoved my dick into you with just a little bit of lube? If I just used you like my living, breathing fleshlight?"

Jackie howled, and his cock twitched like a tuning fork. 

Henrik grinned.

Jackie was easy, in certain respects.

"Be a good little pain slut, and stay right there," said Henrik, and he rested the leash on the table, then went to get a condom and some lube.

* * *

He did end up prepping Jackie a little bit. 

He didn't want to hurt Jackie, after all, despite Jackie's aforementioned resilience. 

He fingered Jackie with two fingers, just long enough to be satisfied, and then he was sliding the condom onto his own cock, and he was nudging at Jackie's hold with the head of his cock, moving it back and forth.

He was holding on to Jackie's leash with his other hand, twisted around and around his fist.

He liked the way Jackie's breath was wheezing - he liked it a _lot_ , a lot more than he thought he would. 

Oh wow. 

"Now," said Henrik, "have you been good enough for your Master to get your Master's cock?"

Jackie nodded.

"I didn't hear you, pet," said Henrik, and he ground his hips forward.

"Yes," Jackie panted out, and his voice was rough. "Yes, Master, I've been a good boy, please, please, please, fuck me, please, I need it, I need it, ...." 

"Good boy," said Henrik, and he pushed his hips forward, sliding into Jackie in one long, smooth stroke.

Jackie went stiff, and he clenched around Henrik.

"God," Henrik groaned, "you feel so good, pet. You're so hot and tight...."

Henrik was putting it on a bit, and that was... well, it felt a bit awkward, but fuck it, Jackie was getting into it.

... butt fuck it.

Henrik was grinning, and he bottomed out, shifting his hips, as Jackie whined and writhed underneath him.

“You’re being such a good boy, taking your Master’s cock,” crooned Henrik, and he rolled his hips again, a little harder this time, as Jackie squeezed him tightly. 

“Th-thank you, Master,” Jackie mumbled, and then he was angling his hips. “Thank you for giving me your cock, Master, thank you for fucking me, thank you Master, thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Jackie sounded like he was close to tears.

Everyone was crying today - maybe it was the weather.

Or maybe Henrik was just in a particularly good mood, what with one thing and another.

He would be seeing Jameson soon, and that was enough to cheer him up.

… he could let Jameson sniff the panties.

The panties that nobody had really commented on, come to think of it.

People were just used to it, maybe.

He wasn’t going to think too deeply into it. 

He was going to keep up the flow of obscenity, keep his hips moving, keep pleasuring Jackie, until Jackie was cumming onto the floor in a gush of semen and sobbing, until Jackie was shaking, weak in the knees.

Henrik pulled his own cock out, and he held Jackie in his arms, rocking him, making reassuring noises. 

“I did okay?”

Jackie’s voice was rough croak.

“You did a great job,” Henrik assured him. “I promise.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“For… for asking for something so weird,” Jackie mumbled, and he clutched at Henrik.

“It’s not that weird,” Henrik assured Jackie. “It’s okay. I promise.”

“Sorry for freaking out,” Jackie mumbled.

“It’s alright,” Henrik said. “I know this stuff is complicated and scary sometimes.”

Jackie sighed. 

“Thank you,” He said, his voice quiet. 

“Of course,” said Henrik, and he kissed the top of Jackie’s head. 

* * *

Henrik helped Jackie get dressed, then saw him out.

He sat back in his chair, and he sighed.

A little bit of time to himself….

Might as well will his cock to go down, and to do some writing, updating reports.

It was nice to have a quiet hour to himself.

He was still horny, he was still tired, but… fuck it. 

When his phone buzzed at him, he actually jumped - he hadn’t expected to get so lost in what he was doing.

He put a hand over his chest, taking a deep breath, and then he checked his phone.

_I’m on my way,_ read the text from Jameson. _Jack will be alone later._

_Sounds good,_ Henrik texted back. _Looking forward to it!_

… crap.

Should he have brushed his teeth, or combed his hair?

He smelled a little bit like sex, which was no doubt something that Jameson would appreciate, come to think of it.

He could have, theoretically, had a scrub down, but fuck it. 

He stayed in place, his feet up, not doing anything productive, for almost ten minutes, before there was a knock on the door.

Henrik opened the door, to find… Jameson, holding a small backpack, and looking happy to see him.

Henrik leaned forward, and gave Jameson a nervous kiss.

_I brought you some stuff,_ Jameson signed. _Nothing too… you know, blatant, but it is pretty._

“Thank you,” said Henrik.

_How about I get the play space set up, you get ready?_

“Are you sure? Do you -”

_I know where you keep the toys,_ Jameson signed, and he looked amused. _Don’t worry about it, okay?_

“Okay, okay,” Henrik said, and he gave Jameson another kiss, and then went to change his clothes.

* * *

As far as crossdressing clothing went, these were pretty mild.

A pair of women’s jeans, a light green t-shirt, some pink socks. 

Henrik got dressed, applied the small amount of makeup that was in the bag.

To find… Jack on the floor already, with Jameson. 

Jack brightened up when he saw Henrik, and he smiled. 

“Mommy?”

… huh.

That might take a bit of getting used to.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“Mommy, come play.”

“What do we say?”

“Please?”

“Good boy.”

Jameson patted Henrik on the head, then looked Henrik up and down. 

His expression was… appreciative. 

Henrik tried not to blush too hard.

Jack was talking a million miles an hour, occasionally glancing over at Jameson to see Jameson’s contributions. 

Jameson was making vague affirmative signs - nodding, smiling, “go on?”

Henrik sat down next to them on the playmat, and he ruffled Jack’s hair. 

Jack looked over at him, and he smiled.

“Mommy,” Jack said, “I missed you.”

“Sorry, precious,” said Henrik. “Mommy had to do some important doctor things.”

“That’s what Daddy said,” Jack said, and he pouted. “What kind of doctor things?”

“Oh, you know,” said Henrik. “Doctor things.”

“If I _knew_ , I wouldn’t have asked, Mommy,” Jack whined.

Henrik gave Jack a Look, one eyebrow up.

“... sorry,” said Jack, and he blushed.

He was wearing a t-shirt printed with characters from the Lion King - Simba and Nala grinned out at the two of them.

“It’s okay, buddy,” said Henrik, and he wrapped an arm around Jack’s shoulders, giving him a squeeze.

Jack leaned against Henrik, holding on to Henrik’s shirt, and shoved his thumb into his mouth.

Jameson pulled it out, gently. 

_You’re not a baby anymore,_ Jameson signed. _Do you want to wear braces when you’re older?_

“Braces can’t be that bad,” Jack mumbled. 

“They’re pretty bad,” said Henrik. “Anyway, there are lots of dirty things living on your hands and under your nails. You wouldn’t want to have those things in your mouth, do you?”

“... no,” grumbled Jack, but he was pouting.

Henrik gave Jack a kiss on the temple, pulling Jack closer to him, so that Jack was sitting between his legs, Jack’s back against Henrik’s chest.

“Tell me about what you’re building with your Daddy,” Henrik said. 

Jack chattered, and Henrik let the talk wash over him, relaxing.

There was something nice about taking care of Jack when he was Little - something relaxing.

Not much was needed from Henrik - he could be nurturing and sweet, but he wasn’t required to play too much of a role.

Jack was a Little who just needed to be steered in a certain direction, and he’d be good.

Jameson seemed to be enjoying himself - he had unbuttoned his shirt sleeves, and had rolled them up around his elbows.

The hair on Jameson’s arms was stark, and Jameson’s hands were long and clever, as Jameson helped Jack build their castle.

Henrik wasn’t paying much attention, honestly. 

He was enjoying the chance to have some company - the chance to not be by himself, the chance to let someone else do a bit more of the talking. 

Or signing, as the case may be.

“Mommy?”

“Mmm?” 

Henrik nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck, taking in the familiar scent of him - Jack smelled like he’d just taken a bath, and he’d used some kind of kiddy shampoo.

Did Jack have kiddy shampoo, or was Henrik imagining things?

He kissed the back of Jack’s neck, a loud, smacking kiss, and he watched the goosebumps erupt in rings. 

“Mommmmmmy,” Jack whined, “that’s ticklish.”

“Sorry, sweetheart,” said Henrik, and he gave Jack an affectionate squeeze, 

* * *

Some time passed - Henrik wasn’t paying much attention to it, honestly. They were going to go home together - Henrik was done with his patients for the day. 

He let Jack lean into him and babble, as Jack just… enjoyed being regressed. 

Someday, Henrik would have to try that. 

It looked like it might be fun.

“Mommy?” 

Jack sounded shy.

“What’s up, honey?”

“I think my big brother is coming soon.”

“Is he?”

“Yeah.”

“You wanna get the room ready for him?”

“Yes please, Mommy.”

“Good boy.”

* * *

Jack slid out of his youngest headspace with ease, and then he was a teenager.

He wasn’t a sulky teenager, at least, and Jameson seemed slightly more comfortable with this side of him.

Maybe Jameson had less experience with younger children.

Henrik would have to ask after that.

“So we can go to the arcade?”

Henrik was neatening up his desk, getting things in order - he didn’t see the exchange between Henrik and Jack, but then Jack was behind Henrik.

“Mom, Dad says that if you say yes, we can go to the arcade.”

“Did he?”

Henrik signed “yes,” and gave a bit of a shrug.

_I’ve never done this before,_ Henrik signed.

“Well,” said Henrik, as he put everything into his bag, “you have been good and you did all your homework and cleaned your room….”

Indeed, the room was clear.

Jack had put on a flannel shirt, but left it open - it was cute. 

Of course it was cute - it was Jack. 

Everything Jack did was cute.

“Okay,” said Henrik. “We can go to the arcade for a bit.”

“Thanks, Mum!”

Jack gave Henrik a tight hug and a loud kiss on the cheek, then made his way towards the waiting room, presumably to get his coat.

Henrik paused, putting a hand on Jameson’s arm.

“Are you doing okay?”

Jack kept his voice quiet.

_Doing great! This is easy - I can see why you enjoy it._

Henrik smiled, and he kissed Jameson, a quick brush of lips on lips.

“Ew,” said Jack, from the background.

Henrik rolled his eyes, and gave Jameson a ridiculous, sloppy kiss, with loud smacking.

“That’s _gross_ ,” said Jack, although he sounded like he was trying not to laugh.

Henrik was signing laughter - “hahahahahaha” - his expression otherwise deadpan.

The effect was… disconcerting, to say the least, and Henrik kissed Jameson, partially just to make it stop.

Jameson still looked amused, as he pulled his own coat on.

* * *

They went to the arcade.

Well, more specifically, they went to the barcade. 

It was a new addition to the area, and all of the various egos had been lurking around it, here and there.

Henrik and Jameson each got a beer.

Jack got a soda.

“Can I get a sip, please?”

Jack was pouting, right in Henrik’s ear so nobody else could hear.

Not that anyone else would probably have been able to hear in the first place - it was loud, from all the friendly patrons, and from all the games.

“You’re too young, Jack,” Henrik said, as he leaned against a cabinet.

_Let him have a sip,_ signed Jameson. _My parents let me taste it when I was a kid._

“I don’t want him to get a taste for beer,” said Henrik. 

“Stop talking about me like I’m not standing right here,” said Jack. 

“Sorry,” said Henrik. “You can have a sip of my beer, before I kick your butt at Street Fighter!” 

“You wish,” said Jack, and he took a sip of beer, then made a big show of wrinkling his nose. “Ewwww!”

_It’s an acquired taste,_ signed Jameson, and he was amused.

“Yeah. A bad taste!”

“More for me,” Henrik said cheerfully, and he took a slug of his beer, then set the glass down on the little table next to the cabinet. “You ready to get your butt kicked?”

“You wish,” said Jack, and he was grinning.

* * *

They stayed at the arcade for almost two hours - Jack seemed pretty content in his thirteen year old headspace. 

He liked being able to game to his heart’s content, and he was dodging and weaving on the one game, his eyes glued to the screen.

“Jack,” said Henrik, “we need to head home now.”

It was still a little weird, to be here decked out in women’s clothes.

Even if they were only women’s clothes if you… looked at them like that.

A pair of jeans, a mint green t-shirt… it was hard to tell, really.

It helped that skinny jeans were the in thing right now, 

And the shirt was a bit more taken in at the waist, but, well… who cared?

And Henrik drank his beer, and flirted with his boyfriend, and played games with… well, whoever it was that Jack was to him.

Fucked if he knew.

There were lipstick stains on the beer glass, but nobody was giving it a second glass - it was dim enough in there that nobody would notice anything, and even if they did, what of it?

It was a big city - an open minded city.

And if it wasn’t… well, Henrik could deal with shit.

He made all those jokes about the stereotype involving German scientists, but… well….

Henrik took another slug of beer, and then settled in for some Mortal Kombat. 

Nothing like a bit of cartoon ultraviolence to really let loose.

* * *

“Mom? Dad?”

Henrik leaned over, to better hear Jack.

“What’s up, Jack?”

“I think my big brother is gonna be home soon. We should go meet him.”

So Jack was about to switch headspaces soon. 

Good to know.

“You think so?”

“Yeah. He sent me an email.”

Henrik nodded, finished his beer.

“Sounds good,” he said. “You want me to pay, you and your dad can wait outside?”

“Sounds like a good plan,” said Jack.

He was blushing, and seemed to have fallen out of his headspace a little bit.

Jameson left the arcade, no doubt with some relief - it was harder for him to communicate in the dimness.

Henrik paid for their beers and their soda, then slid out, feeling his own sigh of relief.

Not that he didn’t enjoy the barcade - far from it! - but it was nice to be able to have some space to just _breathe_. 

“So my brother is back from college,” said Jack, and his voice was beginning to get a little deeper, as he kept walking. 

Jameson nodded, signed “oh yeah?”

“You think he missed you guys?”

“I’m sure he did,” said Henrik, wrapping an arm around Jack’s shoulders and giving him a good squeeze. 

* * *

They were quiet as they made their way back to the house - Jack was clearly trying to get back into his head space, and then they were slipping in, and going into Jack’s room.

Jack’s room was bigger, and he sat on the bed, looking at the two of them, who were standing over him. 

“Mom? Dad?”

“Yes?”

Jameson made a “go on” gesture.

“I… I missed you guys while I was out at college. And I decided… I wanted you to….”

“To?”

Henrik kept his voice mild.

“I want you both to… to show me. How much you love each other.

_We show that we love each other by doing things for each other,_ Jameson signed. _With cooking, cleaning, all of that._

“I want to see… I want to see you do it physically. And I want… I want you to share it with me.”

Jack was blushing.

_What are you asking for?_

Henrik was signing very carefully.

“I’m asking you both… Mommy and Daddy… I’m asking you both to… to show me you love me. Physically.”

“Are you asking us to have sex with you?”

“... yes.”

“Oh,” said Henrik, and then he grinned. “Why didn’t you say so in the first place?”

“... I was being discrete,” said Jack. “I was worried how you’d react.”

“Well,” said Henrik, “it was very brave of you to approach us like this.”

“But…,” Jack said. 

_But we’re wearing too many clothes,_ signed Jameson. 

His expression could best be described as “wicked.”

* * * 

Henrik was naked. 

Henrik was naked, and he had Jack in his lap. 

More specifically, he had Jack on his cock. 

Jack whining and moaning, sucking Jameson’s cock at a slightly awkward angle, but Jack’s ass was tight and hot, and Henrik’s eyes were switching between Jameson’s face and the lovely curve of Jack’s back. 

_You look so pretty,_ Jameson signed. _With your cock up our baby boy’s ass._

Henrik moaned, and his hips stuttered forward.

Jack moaned around Jameson’s cock, then pulled off, coughing, wiping the drool off of his chin. 

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Jack said, and he sounded genuinely regretful. “My gag reflex is too strong.”

Jameson patted Jack on the head. 

_You did a good job,_ Jameson signed.

“You think so?”

Jameson nodded.

“But,” Henrik said, right in Jack’s ear, “Baby boy… do you want something extra special?”

“What kind of extra special?”

Jack’s ass was quivering around Henrik’s cock, squeezing it, undulating over it. 

“Would you want your Mommy and your Daddy to be inside your ass… at the same time?”

“Would both of you fit?”

Jameson nodded, and he was stroking his cock in time with the little rolls of Henrik’s hips.

God it was… fucking perfect.

“Well… okay,” said Jack, his voice rough. “But only because it’s you and Mommy.”

“Good boy,” said Henrik, and he kissed Jack on the temple, a loud, smacking kiss.

Jack whined when he was pulled off of Henrik’s cock, but he let himself be pulled.

He was kissed soundly by Jameson, and Henrik moaned, watching the two of them, and then Jack was being turned around, to straddle Henrik.

Henrik shuddered as Jack slid down onto his cock, and then… then he lost himself in it.

There was lipstick on Jack’s mouth, and then there were two fingers along Henrik’s cock inside of Jack’s ass, which was… kind of uncomfortable, but Jack was moaning and squirming, so all was well.

Jack ground his cock against Henrik’s belly, and then he gasped as Henrik grabbed it, beginning to stroke it slowly.

“Eyes on me, Jack,” said Henrik, keeping his voice calm. “Keep your eyes on your Mommy’s face, can you do that for me, sweet boy?”

“Yes, Mommy,” Jack said, his eyes glued to Henrik’s face, and he kept his eyes on Henrik’s face, as Jameson added another finger, and Henrik’s hips went still. 

“Such a good boy for your Mommy,” Henrik said, his voice thick. “Such a good boy. C’mon, be a good boy, take Daddy’s cock with Mommy’s. Take them both into you like a good boy, precious….”

Henrik was trying not to thrust, trying not to do anything, as Jameson carefully slid inside of Jack as well.

It was a snug fit - Henrik couldn’t really move, and neither could Jameson - the both of them thrust shallowly, barely, and they let Jack wriggle on top of them, sobbing, moaning. 

“Mmm,” Henrik said, “mm, good boy, making your Mommy and Daddy feel so good….”

“Mommy,” Jack whined, and his cock was drooling pre-cum, smearing it across Henrik’s belly, “Mommy, I’m so… fuck, Daddy, please, just like that, just like that, just… like… oh… fuck!”

Jack came in a gush of semen and a lot of twitching, which set Jameson off - Jameson was more pent up, it seemed.

It took a bit for Henrik to get there, but… oh, when he did….

Henrik came, and he saw fireworks behind his eyes, and he just lay there for a minute or so, letting Jack get off of him, letting Jameson pull the condom off.

Jack leaned against Henrik, flopping onto the bed next to him.

Jameson cuddled up, and grabbed Henrik’s hand, squeezing it.

Henrik squeezed back, and he blushed, as Jameson’s fingers formed the letter “I” and the letter “L” against Henrik's.

Heal thyself, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Like this fic?
> 
> Want me to write you something like it, or something completely different?
> 
> Come talk to me on my tumblr, theseusinthemaze.tumblr.com!


End file.
